Soñando un amanecer
by DiazGuiselle
Summary: Una nueva era comienza para el mundo shinobi, Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuga Hinata se casan e tienen maravillosos hijos pero desafortunadamente Hinata no sobrevive a un tercero e fallece, Sasuke trata de que sus hijos no estén tristes por no tener a una madre a quien proteger, pero un accidente provoca que su hija menor se aleje de el ahora con ayuda de su generacion la rescataran.
1. Uchiha-Hyuga un nuevo inicio

Soñando un amanecer

Prologo

-La terrible guerra ha terminado para el mundo shinobi, Uzumaki Naruto es el héroe e salvador de todo el mundo, ahora que ya han pasado 6 meses del desastre, todos viven en armonía, Senju Tsunade se retiro de su cargo como la quinta hokage para dar el inicio a una nueva era a cargo de Uzumaki Naruto el nuevo Hokage, no obstante se compromete con la mejor ninja medico Haruno Sakura, ambos están realmente enamorados, Sakura correspondió a los sentimientos del Heroe.

Uchiha Sasuke ya había completado su meta en la cual era matar a su hermano mayor, pero ahora tenía otro y era reconstruir su clan pero en su mente se preguntaba ¿Quién era la chica ideal para reconstruir mi clan? Hasta que en sus ojos apareció una joven de cabellera larga azulada y sus ojos de color perla muy hermosa para el, ambos se conocieron mucho mejor, Hyuga Hinata dejo a un lado el amor que sentía por Naruto para dar paso a uno nuevo.

En poco tiempo se comprometieron, Naruto y Sakura se casaron para una nueva vida juntos, pero su dia se opacaría por la noticia que se daría a conocer por todo el mundo (Matrimonio entre el último Uchiha y la heredera del clan Hyuga).

Dos años y medio después nacieron los primeros Uchihas que nacían después de la masacre, un par de gemelos muy parecidos a Sasuke nacieron, gracias a los cuidados de Sakura, Hinata se encontraba mejor, al igual que ella dio a luz a un par de gemelos una niña e niño muy parecidos a Naruto por razones obvias.

El tiempo paso y una nuevo bebe apareció para la familia Uchiha de tan solo 4 integrantes ahora 5, una preciosa bebe muy parecida a Hinata, una belleza, pero por razones de salud, Hinata no pudo sobrevivir y falleció en el parto, Sasuke estaba destrozado por la partida de Hinata, ahora quien podría ocupar ese hueco en su corazón y la respuesta mas obvia sus hermosos hijos.

(13 años después)

En los territorios Uchihas, Sasuke ya se había levantando, igualmente a las 6 de la mañana para despertar a sus dormilones hijos, porque se celebraban los exámenes chunnin y su equipo participarían al igual que su bella hija, como buen padre, se dirigió a la habitación de su primer hijo mayor.

Puedo pasar Haru?- Se oyo la voz de Sasuke un poco mas madura , sus facciones habían cambiado, ahora tenía el pelo mas largo y por supuesto era mas alto su estatura 1.90

Por supuesto papa- Dijo su primer hijo en nacer.

(Datos del personaje)

Uchiha Haruka edad 13 años, estatura 1,67, cabellera negra larga atada en una coleta, ojos negros, su actitud es muy protector con su hermana pequeña y con su mejor amiga Uzumaki Minori, en tiene carácter frio si se presenta en una batalla, es muy timido si son cosas de amor.

Estas preparado. hoy inicia los exámenes chunnin, no serán tan sencillas- Dijo tranquilamente Sasuke mientras se rascaba el cuello

Claro que si, soy un Uchiha por supuesto que tengo que pasar, o si no será una humillación hacia mi apellido padre- Dijo Haru tranquilamente con un tono de voz aburrido

Que bueno que lo pones asi pero dime que pasaria si te enfrentaras con tu hermano y mucho peor con tu hermana- Dijo Sasuke cuestionando a su hijo

No se padre- Fue su respuesta

De acuerdo, me retiro tienes que cambiarte ire a despertar a tus hermanos conociendo a Daisuke el está dormido un flojo total y tu hermana de seguro preparando el almuerzo- Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa

Tenlo por seguro papa- Dijo por ultimo Haru antes que Sasuke saliera de su habitación para ir a la de su hijo Daisuke

La habitación de su hijo Daisuke se encontraba en el segundo piso, entro con aburrimiento a su habitación y vio a su hijo dormido, se pregunto mentalmente de cómo carajo el podía seguir durmiendo acaso el dobe le había enseñado eso

Daisuke despierta hoy es el inicio de los exámenes chunnin- Grito el Uchiha Mayor con intensión que su hijo despertara algo que resulto efectivamente

Padre, cinco minutos más, aun tengo mucho sueño- Dijo Bostezando el Uchiha menor

(Datos del personaje)

Uchiha Daiuske edad 13 años, estatura 1,65, cabellera negra con reflejos azulados, un mechon de pelo largo cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, tez blanca, ojos negros, su actitud es fría, es muy protector con su hermana, si se trata de amor hacia otra persona que no sea ella es muy frio, es demasiado calculador e estratega pero flojo.

Levantante rápido o yo lo hare- Amenazo Sasuke hacia su hijo

De acuerdo padre ya voy- Daisuke se iba levantando con flojera, cuando estuvo ya levantado bostezo fuertemente y le pidió a su padre que lo dejara cambiarse y Sasuke asintió alegremente, bajaba ahora las escaleras y en su nariz olfateo algo suculento para su paladar eso significaba que su hija ya estaba levantada e preparando el almuerzo.

Hiromi que estas cocinando- Pregunto Sasuke mientras olfateaba cada vez mas la comida de su hija, tan solo tenia 13 y ya sabia cocinar como una profesional a lo cual le recordaba a Hinata

Sopa de tomate y unos deliciosos dangos porque?- Pregunto Hiromi

(Datos personales)

Uchiha Hiromi edad 12 años, estatura 1,50, cabellera larga azulada, ojos negros, tez blanca, su actitud es muy tierno e inocente, le gusta complacer a los demás, esta enamorada del hijo mayor de su tio Uzumaki Naruto, pero se vuelve muy fría en combate.

Por nada solo recuerda que te dije que yo cocinaba aquí y no quiero que te lastimes- Dijo Sasuke preocupado

Papa soy una ninja, y creo que ser ninja es mas peligroso que cocinar, ademas yo cocino desde que tengo 8 años papa,algo que mis hermanos no pueden-

Tienes razón-Por ultimo Sasuke le regalo a su hija una calida sonrisa

En la casa de los Uzumakis cada dia era diferente porque ocurrían cosas que ninguna otra familia le sucedían, Naruto se había despertado tarde, para ser el Hokage tenía que estar con Shikamaru a las 9 para los exámenes chunnin, ya eran las 9:30 a si que bajo rápido de las escaleras y se despidió de su familia.

Mi padre cada dia mas flojo- Dijo el único niño de la familia

No digas eso Minato, ser el Hokage no es nada fácil- Dijo Sakura

(Datos personales)

Uzumaki Minato tiene 13 años, estatura 1,65, cabellera larga rubia con ojos de color jade, tez blanca, es muy cariñoso y demuestra siempre su amor por su mejor amiga Uchiha Hiromi, tiene una gran rivalidad con sus mejores amigos los par Uchihas.

Uzumaki Minori tiene 13 años, estatura 1,49, cabellera rubia larga suelto con ojos de color azules, tez blanca, es muy timida se ha considerado una chica muy hermosa por varios chicos de su generación por supuesto que después que la famosa Uchiha Hiromi, esta enamorada de Uchiha Haruka y tiene grandes amigas como su hermana e Uchiha Hiromi, Yamanaka Tatsuki, Hyuga Meno.

Uzumaki Kazumi, edad 12 años, estatura 1,56, cabellera rosada larga suelto con ojos de color azules, tez blanca, es muy hiperactiva e agresiva, esta enamorada de Uchiha Haruka al igual que Uchiha Daisuke, tiene una gran rivalidad con la hermana de ellos.

Era hora de los famosos exámenes Chunnin el Hokage y su mano derecha Nara Shikamaru les daba las ordenes a los instructores de cada respectivo equipo.

Los equipos 7,8, e 2 resaltaban mucho por ser hijos de los grandes heores.


	2. Uchiha vs Uchiha donde estas

-Capitulo 2-

Secuestrando al pasado

Los exámenes chunnin fueron pasando poco a poco ahora era la etapa de contricante vs contricante, Nara Shikamaru anunciaría al primer encuentro del dia, los nombres empezaron a salir y la sorpresa fue para el hijo mayor de los Uchihas, le tocaria pelear con nada menos que con su hermano menor. Fue el asombro para todos Uchiha vs Uchiha quien ganara.

Uchiha Haruka y Uchiha Daisuke pasen por favor- Dijo tranquilamente Shikamaru para dar la señal de que empiecen la pelea

Suerte los dos- Dijo Sasuke con nerviosismo

Haru, Daisu suerte no importa quién gane, lo importante aquí es que participaron buena suerte-Grito muy emocionada su hermana, Hiromi pensaba que sería mejor que hubiera un empate para que ninguno de los dos se peleara por algo como eso.

Empiecen- Se escucho la voz del Nara, y la pelea comenzó ambos se lanzaron Shurikens, Kunais, sin darle a ningún objetivo en especifico, Haru empezó a realizar sellos para crear un fuego jamás visto antes los ojos de nadie.-Elemento Fuego: Surgimiento de la leyenda del fuego- se escucho la fuerte voz de Haruka, Daisuke no pudo escapar del fuego azul extraño que su hermano lanzo, se había quemado el pie, una quemada leve pero si ardia por dentro de su piel, como pudo se levanto, tenia la mirada agachada, también realizo un par de sellos unos desconocidos para el Hokage y para su padre y para todos los espectadores, y lo sorprendente fue que creo un Dragon de lava- Elemento Lava: Emperador Dragon Imperial- Se escucho el Uchiha menor, aun con sus ojos cerrados, podía sentir a su hermano, había entrenado tan duro para tener poderes sensoriales, ahora los necesitaba mas que nada, todos que quedaron boca abiertos y mas el Uchiha Mayor, Sasuke no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, desde cuando Daisuke tenía elemento lava y el poder que Haruka lanzo.

Sharingan- Fue lo ultimo que dijo Daisuke para que lentamente pudiese abrir sus ojos para mostrar un Sharingan extraño, parecía mejor un Rinnegan que Sharingan, todos los espectadores se quedaron boca abiertos de nuevo, Sasuke no podía creer lo que veía, acaso su hijo Daisuke poseía el rinnegan ancestral en tan corta edad.

Daisuke no lo hagas me prometiste que no ibas a utilizar ese poder- Dijo Hiromi muy nerviosa, ella sabia que Daisuke poseía ese poder pero jamás se imagino que lo utilizaría en contra de su hermano.

Hiromi acaso tu sabias que tu hermano poseía tan poder- Pregunto su sensei

Si- Respondio tristemente la chica

Haruka pensaba que ya tenia la batalla perdida, pero jamás se imagino utilizar su poder oculto contra su hermano que saco un sharingan medio extraño, asi que como pudo, también realizo sellos, para demostrar que el también es digno de ser un Uchiha y para que su padre estuviera orgulloso de el, también cerro sus ojos y coloco todo el chackra en ellos para que en un parpadeo los abriera con el Mansekyo Sharingan activando el Susanoo, todos se quedaron mas que boca abiertos, Sasuke y Naruto no pudieron mas y detuvieron la pelea, pero jamás se esperaron que los hermanos Uchihas perdieran el control total, y empezaran a destruir todo a su paso, todos los chicos que también participarían, se alejaron lo mas posible de la escena de destrucción. Sasuke rápidamente activo sus poderes oculares y activo su Susanoo perfecto para separar a su hijo que poseía el rinnegan y Naruto con su poder de los 9 bijus separando al posedor del Mansekyo Sharingan, paso 1 hora para que Daisuke y Haruka volvieran a la normalidad, estaban que mas exhausto no sabían que había ocurrido se levantaron y vieron que todos estaban mas que asustados incluso su hermana, se le notaba miedo en ellos.

Hiro-chan que sucedió aquí- Dijo Haruka mientras se acercaba a ella pero ella retrocedía y se empezó a correr y sus lagrimas brotaron, Haruka decidió seguirla pero su padre no le permitió-Tenemos que hablar- Dijo su padre fríamente mientras que también le decía lo mismo a Daisuke

Los exámenes Chunnin se prolongaran hasta nuevo aviso- Dijo Naruto mientras veía el desastre ocasionado por esos gemelos pero se percato de un Chackra muy poderoso rondando por ahí y se acordó que hace unos momentos su ahijada salió corriendo- Teme siento un Chackra muy poderoso por aquí y no es ninguno de nosotros, pero… temo que le vaya a hacer algo a Hiro-chan ella hace unos momentos salió, tenemos que buscarla- Dijo Naruto mientras se acomodaba su capa de Hokage-

De acuerdo dobe- Dijo Sasuke para salir del desastre y encontrarse uno nuevo, se sorprendió, acaso no había escuchado tan tremendo ruido, una zona no muy lejos en donde se localizaba los exámenes Chunnin estaba totalmente destruida, no podía creerlo, fue a buscar a su princesa pero no dio señales pensó lo peor acaso enemigos nuevos se la había llevado no lo podía permitirlo, hace 13 años le hizo un juramento a su querida fallecida esposa- Voy a proteger a mis hijos con mi vida Hinata- busco por todos lados a su querida princesa y todavía no daba señales activo su sharingan e rinnegan y tampoco dieron, hasta que en una zona a 5 kilometros se encontró rastros de chackra de su bebe, y también de extraños y se percato de un Chackra muy poderoso como había confirmado su mejor amigo, suspiro y se retiro tenia que tener las energias suficientes para encontrar a su hija, de nuevo fue al lugar de los exámenes y le dijo a Naruto que efectivamente Hiromi había desaparecido el equipo 8 dirigido por Sakura, el equipo 7 dirigido por Sasuke y el equipo 2 dirigido por Rock lee se sorprendieron por la noticia, sus hermanos se alarmaron- Pero cómo es posible no sentí ninguna fuente de chackra extraña por aquí- Dijo Daisuke

Al parecer son ninjas con habilidades de ocultar su presencia- Dijo Sasuke fríamente a su hijo a lo cual dudo por su comportamiento

Nueva misión equipos 2, 7 y 8 encuentren a Hiromi y tráiganme a esos infelices que secuestraron a mi ahijada- Dijo un Naruto ya molesto nadie se atrevía a quitarle a su sobrina, amaba mucho a Hiromi como a sus hijos

Por supuesto- Dijieron los mencionados

Hiromi se encontraba en un hospital bastante familiar para sus ojos, poco a poco los abrió para darse cuenta que se encontraba en el hospital de Konoha, se percato que había una mujer rubia de ojos almendrados viéndola detenidamente a lo cual a ella se puso nerviosa, la mujer se acerco mas y mas a ella para quedar a un paso de su cama.

Bienvenida, estas en el hospital de Konoha, mi nombre es Senju Tsunade la quinta hokage, te encontramos en el bosque muy herida tenias varias lecciones internas, de donde eres y como te llamas?- Dijo amablemente Tsunade con intención de averiguar todo de ella, cuando la vio por primera vez desmayada pensó que era Hinata pero no una chica bastante parecida a ella.

Etto.. mi nombre es Uchiha Hiromi- Se presento un poco confusa y Tsunade reacciono un poco igual, acaso había otra sobreviviente en el extinto clan Uchiha aparte del traidor Uchiha Itachi e Uchiha Sasuke

Uchiha dijiste, me es difícil pensar que hay otra sobreviviente, cuando revisábamos tu sangre la tienes a la de un Uchiha tus características informaban que pertences a los Uchihas pero también tienes sangre Hyuga porque?- Cuestiono Tsunade

Mi padre es Uchiha y mi madre es Hyuga- Dijo Hiromi todavía mal herida

Y puedo preguntar como sucedió eso- Tsunade estaba que mas sorprendida acaso hubo un matrimonio Uchiha-Hyuga sin darse cuenta

Etto… Usted dijo que la quinta Hokage verdad, que le paso al sexto, me duele tanto la cabeza que ya ni sé que pensar- Dijo Hiromi mientras se tocaba la cabeza se sentía tan mal

Descanza después seguimos platicando- Dijo Tsunade para luego retirarse

Donde estoy?- Se pregunto internamente

El segundo capitulo :33 espero que les guste mis lectores


	3. El pasado y el futuro, nueva vida

-Capitulo 3-

Un nuevo dia se hizo presente para Konoha, la pequeña Uchiha lentamente abria sus orbes totalmente negros, recordó que estaba en el hospital de Konoha, pero pensó- Quinta Hokage, que le paso a tio Naruto- se pregunto internamente, como pudo se sento en la cama para luego dar un suspiro, pero sintió que su ojo izquierdo lo tenia tapado con vendajes-Que me paso?- de nuevo se pregunto, la puerta de la habitación de abrió de golpe para ver la imagen de la Hokage.

Ya te encuentras mejor Hiromi?- Pregunto preocupada Tsunade, tenia que averiguar todo acerca de ella

Me encuentro mejor gracias por su preocupación Tsunade-sama- Dijo tranquilamente Hiromi- Puedo preguntar algo?-

Cual es tu pregunta Hiromi?-

Porque tengo mi ojo vendado- Pregunto mientras señalaba su ojo

Tienes una herida cerca del ojo, asi que por eso te vendamos- Respondió la Hokage

Hmp, y cuando me podre ir del hospital- Pregunto nuevamente la Uchiha

Hoy mismo, solo necesito sacarte unas radiografias y listo, ademas quiero hacerte unas pregunta, si no te molesta Hiromi?- Cuestiono la gobernante de Konoha

Por supuesto que no, prosiga?- Dio la orden Hiromi, estaba un poco nerviosa, que era lo que la quinta Hokage le preguntaría?-

Ayer en la noche, te estuve investigando, y no te encontré en los archivos de Konoha y en ninguna aldea, ademas aun no entiendo sobre el matrimonio Uchiha-Hyuga- Dijo brevemente la rubia

Es porque no pertenezco en este tiempo, soy en donde Uzumaki Naruto gobierna en Konoha, y en donde el mundo Shinobi esta ahora en paz hasta ahora-

El idiota de Naruto gobernante ni yo me la creo- ambas chicas rieron- pero que sucedió exactamente

Si no me equivoco ayer en mi mundo fueron los famosos exámenes Chunnin, en la fase penúltima, el primer combate, combatieron Uchiha Haruka vs Uchiha Daisuke…- Fue interrumpida

Hay mas Uchihas en el futuro?-

Solamente 4 que es mi papa y mis dos hermanos e yo?-

Bueno eso me platicas luego y que sucedió exactamente con tus hermanos-

Perdieron el control de su poder, causando desastres en el lugar de los combates, mi padre e mi tio Naruto los separaron, jamás imaginamos que tenían tal poder en sus manos, paso una hora y todo volvió a la normalidad, tuve miedo, miedo de mis hermanos, no se porque, a lo mejor por sus poderes no quiero que se pasen al lado malo y ocurran cosas después, muchas personas me dicen que no soy digna de ser Uchiha por mi débil carácter, no me gusta pelear, me encanta la paz, mi padre dice que me parezco a mi madre, pero en vez de que el también me critique al contrario me dice que está orgulloso de mi por ser diferente, aprecio mucho a mi papa, pero después de que el combate de mis hermanos termino, Sali corriendo del lugar, en una zona muy alejada fui atacada por ninjas raros, no pude contra ellos, y perdi, ahora me encuentro en el pasado con la quinta Hokage-

Entonces eso paso y quienes son tu mama y papa?- Pregunto Tsunade

Uchiha Sasuke e Hyuga Hinata- Dio la respuesta mientras que Tsunade de solo escuchar eso se quedo boca abierta acaso la mas timida se había casado con el arrogante Uchiha amante de la venganza- Estas hablando encerio, jamás me hubiera imaginado a Hinata con Sasuke es como si juntaras Hielo y Fuego- Cuestiono Tsunade incrédula por la respuesta de la Uchiha

Tiene razón Tsunade-sama ademas yo jamás conoci a mi mama- Dijo en un tono triste

Que le paso?- Tsunade dijo en tono de preocupación, acaso Sasuke solo había utilizado a Hinata para recrear al clan y luego matarla

Mi mama falleció cuando yo naci, no pudo sorportar y falleció en el parto, mi padre ha estado tan triste por aquello, que en muchas me protege demasiado, no se imagina, una vez un chico me invito a salir y mi padre ya lo estaba matando por aquello, solo me permite tener amigas pero yo estoy enamorada del hijo de mi tio Naruto- Dijo muy apenada Hiromi mientras se sonrojaba al recordar a Minato abrazandola en su dia de cumpleaños

Primero Naruto se vuelve Hokage y luego tiene un hijo ahora que sigue, que ya no es el mismo idiota de siempre- Dijo muy divertida Tsunade, Tsunade pensaba que el Sasuke del futuro era muy diferente a como es en el presente, casi matar a un chico solo por decirle su amor hacia ella y que este casi lo anda matando que lindo papa tiene Hiromi se pregunto internamente Tsunade

Pero Minato-san es tan-Suspiro- tan diferente tiene una sonrisa tan encantadora, es el chico de mis sueños-Dijo Hiromi sonrojada

Si eres hija de Hinata, en este tiempo ella suspira por Naruto- Dijo burlonamente Tsunade

Mi madre gustaba de Naruto?- Pregunto Incredula

Por supuesto que si, Naruto es el amor de la infancia de adolescencia de ella, pero terminara con Sasuke, asi que- Tsunade cerraba sus ojos y suspiraba

Papa es un buen hombre, es muy importante para mi, el me ha cuidado desde que soy una bebe, es cierto no conoci a mi mama, pero estoy agradecida con el, es un orgullo que soy su hija-Decia una alterada Hiromi mientras se levantaba bruscamente de la cama y salía del cuarto

Espera-Suspiro- Tambien se parece en Sasuke en alterarse

Hiromi salió del cuarto y se fue a bañar, acabo rápidamente, y se percato de que sus ropas no estaban, Tsunade apareció de la nada y le entrego unas nuevas ropas y le dijo- Tu ropa esta destrozada- asi que se cambio con la ropa que le trajo la Hokage, un short negro que le llegaba un dedo arriba de la rodilla con una falda azul, unos botines negros, una blusa de manga largas azul y un mini chaleco negro, dejo su pelo suelto que llegaba mas debajo de su espalda y con su copete largo se cubrió su ojo izquierdo como su hermano Daisu, y unos guantes negros

Te vez muy hermosa Hiromi, pero tenemos que ocultar tu identidad, ahora solo te llamaras Himi de acuerdo?- Dijo la Hokage mientras examinaba a la Uchiha

Si- Dijo rápidamente Hiromi ahora Himi

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n. .n n.n.n.n.n.n

En otro tiempo, el equipo 2, 7 e 8 estaban buscando en las zonas donde habían raptado a la Uchiha, Los senseis de los respectivos equipos y sus alumnos ya estaban cansados excepto el equipo 7 y un integrante del equipo 8.

Sasuke-kun tu equipo debe cansar, hemos buscado 4 horas a Hiromi-chan y no ha dado señales, pienso lo peor- Dijo Sakura mientras lloraba por su alumna

No descansare hasta encontrar a mi princesa, se lo prometi a Hinata y eso hare, asi que Sakura no seas una molestia por favor-Dijo fríamente Sasuke para que todos se quedaran sorprendidos por la frialdad de su superior

Haru-kun Daisu-kun deben descansar- Dijo Kasumi mientras les daba una botella a cada uno

No-Dijo Haru- Encontrare a Hiro- mientras se tomaba su agua, Daisuke por otro lado pensaba estrategias, y maneras de cómo torturas a esos tipos que se llevaron a su preciada hermana

Sakura-san debemos ya descansar estamos muy cansados, ademas si Hiromi-san esta muerta- Dijo Rock lee, en un parpadeo Sasuke lo sostenía por el cuello, activo el sharingan y le dijo- Vuelves a decir eso y te mato cejas es una promesa-Dijo fríamente Sasuke a su compañero sensei

Tio Sasuke, basta, también estoy desesperado en encontrar a Hiromi para mi es alguien muy importante, es la que se robo mi… corazón-Dijo sonrojado Minato- Su hija me gusta Tio, ella es diferente a las demás, su sonrisa me encanta y sus sonrojos

Y tu crees que como su padre permitiré que un desgraciado como tu salga con mi hija estas equivocado- Dijo un fastidiado Sasuke

Sasuke-kun mi hijo esta enamorado de tu hija tienes que comprender tarde o temprano la tienes que dejar ir- Grito Sakura ya muy enojada, no era posible que Sasuke siempre encerrara a Hiromi para su protección- Ella sabe perfectamente como cuidarse para eso estuve yo Sasuke-kun- Sasuke le dio una cachetada

Tu no sabes todo lo que eh pasado, protego a Hiromi porque no quiero que tenga el mismo destino que su madre, ella todavía es una niña, tu solo eres un estorbo Sakura siempre lo fuiste, cuando eramos el equipo 7 junto con Naruto, siempre me acosabas me enamore de Hinata porque era diferente no una acosadora como tu y Karin-

Pero ya no somos cada una esta casada con el hombre que amamos, Karin con suigetsu y yo con Naruto, Hiromi ya esta en edad de amar a alguien-

Tal vez tengas razón pero no, ella todavía es una bebe y la protegeré con mi vida

Fin del capitulo 3 :33


	4. Conociendo a alguien

-Capitulo 4-

De vuelta en el pasado, Uchiha Hiromi caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha a lado de la Hokage, aldeanos que paseaban también se le quedaron viendo, como era una chica nueva llamaría mucho la atención, Tsunade le explicaba todo a Hiromi acerca que el pasado era muy diferente a su tiempo, le había platicado que su querido padre se había ido con el traidor Orochimaru para poder matar a su hermano mayor Itachi, Hiromi estaba de lo mas sorprendida no sabia que su padre tenia un hermano, Tsunade le platico que por el momento Naruto no se encontraba si no en un viaje que duraría 2 años y medio con Jiraiya. Por el camino se encontraron a una Sakura muy joven saludando a su maestra y a la chica nueva, Hiromi pensaba que su maestra se veía mejor con el pelo largo que corto, Tsunade como tenia cosas que hacer le encargo a Sakura que le enseñara la otra mitad de la aldea.

Y dime como te llamas- Pregunto muy emocionada Sakura

Himi y usted?- Hiromi ya sabia quien era, su maestra, tia e madrina

Haruno Sakura un gusto Himi, te encantara Konoha- Dijo alegremente Sakura, caminaron despacio a un pequeño restaurante e comieron un poco, y se encontraron con dos chicas muy alegres y para la sorpresa de Hiromi fue que una de ellas era su tia y su mama.

Chicas hola, vengan les quiero presentar a alguien- Grito fuertemente Sakura para llamar la atención de las dos kunoichis- Ella es Himi una nueva integrante en la aldea- Dijo Sakura

Hola Himi mi nombre es Tenten, un gusto en conocerte- Dijo amablemente la kunoichi de dos chongitos

Etto… soy Hyuga Hinata, un placer en conocerle Himi-san- Dijo nerviosamente Hinata a lo cual a Hiromi le dio una sonrisa calidez de también un placer

Las chicas empezaron a caminar sin un rumbo específicamente, ahí las tres kunoichis mayores tenían 14 años asi que Naruto no faltaba mucho por llegar y la pobre Hiromi tan solo 12. Se sentía tan pequeña

Bueno chicas yo me tengo que ir mañana las veo con eso que tenemos una misión juntas con Ino- Se despidió alegremente Tenten dejando a tres kunoichis un poco cansadas por la caminada super larga

Etto… Tambien me debería retirar- Dijo Hinata un poco ruborizada por la situación y por el cansancio que tenia, Hiromi al ver la actitud de su madre solto una pequeña risita escuchable por los oidos de la pelirosa y de la peli azulada.

Hinata-san, Hokage-sama me pidió que me quedara con usted por unos días después me ire a un departamento que Hokage-sama me esta arreglando- En realidad Tsunade le estaba organizando un departamento pero jamás le dijo que se fuera con Hinata, lo que quería Hiromi era acercarse a su mama, mejor dicho conocerla.

Etto… De acuerdo Himi-san, hasta mañana Sakura-san que tengas una buena noche- Se despidió educadamente la Hyuga para caminar hacia los territorios Hyuga

Adios Sakura un verdad un gracias por enseñarme la aldea, hasta mañana- Tambien se despidió Hiromi

En los territorios Hyuga. Hinata conversaba con su padre sobre la idea de que Hiromi se quedase en la casa lo suficiente para que su departamento estuviese listo. Este asintió para que la Uchiha se quedase, ambas soltaron un grito de felicidad a lo cual aturdieron un poco al Hyuga mayor, Hiromi se acordaba de que su abuelo era un poco gruñon a comparación al pasado.

Hinata-san que le parece si hacemos una pijamada- Pregunto alegremente Hiromi, en verdad quería conocer mas a su madre

Parece una buena idea- Asintió Hinata

La pijamada ya había comenzado, Hiromi cuestionaba un poco a Hinata mientras que esta respondia un poco lentamente a lo que a Hiromi se desespero un poco. Al poco rato a ambas les dio un poco sueño y era señal que debían descansar, mañana seria difícil, para las dos Kunoichis, se quedaron profundamente dormidas las dos

En Konoha del futuro las cosas se pusieron mal que peor, Sasuke ya no era el mismo desde que su querida princesa se había perdido gracias a unos malditos que pronto los encontraría e los torturaría, se volvió frio totalmente, regañaba muy seguido a sus dos hijos mayores, eh le respondia gravemente al Hokage, Naruto sabía que perder a un hijo es doloroso lo comprendía.

En los territorios Uchihas, Sasuke dormía mal, tenia ojeras bien marcadas, no hablaba al menos que se lo ordenaba Naruto, bajo las escaleras y se encontró a sus dos hijos planeando algo, no les dio importancia e se preparo un poco de te, tenían una misión de rango B, junto con el equipo 8. En la entrada de Konoha el equipo 8 ya se encontraba ahí. A pocos minutos el equipo 7 tambien se incorporo.

Buenos días Haru-kun e Daisu-Kun- Saludo alegremente a sus dos compañeros Kasumi, ahora se iba a confesar a Haru su amor que le tenia por el, también le atraía Daisuke pero no tanto.

Buenos días Daisuke-san, Haruka-san- Saludo educadamente Minori con una sonrisa hermosa e brillante, ellos le devolvieron el saludo también educadamente mientras ignoraban a la mini peli rosa.

Buenos días Sasuke-kun como amaneciste- Pregunto educadamente Sakura

Tu qué crees Sakura no ves que traigo unas ojeras del tercer mundo y un genio peor que en el pasado- Le grito Sasuke

Ya es hora de irnos- Dijo un sobresaliente Rubio

Por supuesto- Dijieron todos al mismo tiempo

En el trayecto no se encontraron nada peligroso para ningún integrante de ambos equipos, pero el Uchiha menor sintió un Chackra un poco familiar y eso le recordó-Hiromi- Dijo fuertemente sin saber si lo dijo en sus pensamientos o en voz alta

Que sucede con Hiromi- Cuestiono Sasuke

Ciento un chackra similar al de Hiromi está en 2 en punto al norte- Dijo Daisuke para luego todos irse al lugar de donde Daisu sintió el chackra

Llegaron al lugar y se encontraron muchos cadáveres y ninguno de Hiromi, Sasuke suspiro aliviado, había una enorme guarida y Sasuke la reconoció le pertenecía a Orochimaru, adentraron a la guarida y se encontraron con pergaminos de sellos dimensionales algo sospechoso para todos.

Aquí apesta mejor vámonos- Dijo Kasumi mientras se tapaba la nariz para evitar oler el olor desagradable

Mejor aguántate, venimos por pistas para salvar a Hiromi, y tu pensando en salir de aquí- Minato regaño a Kasumi

Vengan encontré algo- Dijo Minori

Que sucede- Pregunto su mama

Hay una libreta con notas aquí dicen que hace dos días aproximadamente mandaron a una chica al pasado, pero tuvieron problemas cuando se enfrentaron a ella-

Acaso será Hiromi- Pregunto Haruka

Tal vez pero cualquier pista puede servir para llevarnos a ella- Dijo Sasuke


	5. Madre e Hija el reencuentro de la vida

-Capitulo 5-

Una nueva vida con la mujer que me dio la vida

Lamentablemente la misión en que las Kunoichis participarían fue suspendida monetariamente, así que tuvieron más tiempo para descansar, Hinata e Hiromi aun dormían en el cuarto de la poseedora del Byakugan, Hinata sintió un peso encima de ella, así que poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos para su sorprensa fue a una Hiromi que la abrazaba y su cabeza estaba en sus pechos, pero Hiromi lloraba dormida diciendo- Mama- Hinata sintió una pulsada en su corazón, acaso también perdió a su mama?- Se cuestionaba internamente, como instinto la abrazo fuertemente y le acaricio el pelo de la Uchiha, Hinata sintió algo en su corazón, un sentimiento de amor maternal hacia la chica. Así que mejor se durmió otro rato mientras abrazaba a su nueva amiga.

-En las oficina de la quinta Hokage, Tsunade aun pensaba como diablos Uchiha Sasuke e Hyuga Hinata se habían enamorado era una pregunta bastante interesante, ademas tenia que proteger a la Uchiha de las manos de cualquier invasor, si se enteraran que había otra Uchiha en este mundo surgiría una guerra y la tenía que evitar-

¿Tsunade-sama le sucede algo?- Pregunto curiosamente Shizune por ver a Tsunade en trance

Lo que sucede es que… te acuerdas de la chica que anteriormente el equipo ambu salvo hace dos días?-

Por supuesto, una chica que tiene un gran parecido a Hinata-san-

Bueno ella en realidad se llama Uchiha Hiromi y no pertenece a este tiempo- Le dio como respuesta Tsunade a Shizune

Uchiha?, Tiempo-Preguntaba incrédula, acaso había otra Uchiha en este mundo

Asi es, ella viene del futuro, es hija de Uchiha Sasuke e…- Fue interrumpida

También de Hinata-san verdad?- Pregunto

Como es que sabes eso?-Pregunto curiosa

Porque se parece mucho y anteriormente también hable con ella tiene la misma educación y el mismo carácter de Hinata-san-Asintió Tsunade

Madre e Hija estaban aun acostadas pero ya estaban despiertas, cuando Hiromi despertó vio que Hinata la abrazaba con mucha fuerza pero a la vez con delicadeza, sonrio al ver eso, siempre quiso que su madre la abrazara de esa manera y ahora su sueño se había cumplido, ahora que ambas estaban despiertas, se levantaron para comer algo.

Hinata-san puedo preguntarle algo-

Por supuesto Himi-san que sucede?-

Porque me estaba abrazando hace unos momento-

Etto… estabas llorando y pues te abraza para consolarte repetías mama-

Mama?, o vaya que vergüenza-

No porque tiene que darte vergüenza Himi-san, yo también perdi a mi mama cuando era tan solo una niña- Dijo Hinata y Hiromi se sorprendió, hasta pensó- tendre el mismo destino- pero mejor lo olvido y abrazo fuertemente a Hinata y para la sorpresa de ella fue que también la abrazo

Gracias por ser la…-En susurro- mejor mama- y empezó a llorar

Las dos comieron algo ligero porque ese dia entrenarían muy fuerte las dos, cuando Hinata le propuso entrenar juntas Hiromi asintió alegremente mientras saltaba de la emoción.

Este es el lugar en el equipo 8 entrenada- Dijo Hinata

Tu también estas en el equipo 8- Pregunto Hiromi

Si tu también en donde vives verdad- pregunto inocentemente Hinata

Etto… Si- Hiromi no debió preguntar eso, casi se descubria pero no era mala idea decirle a Hinata que es su mama

El entrenamiento empezó, ambas golpeaban una roca demasiada dura, apenas pudieron hacer grietas en ella, se cansaron e cayeron al piso un duro entrenamiento en Taijutsu e Ninjutsu.

Hinata-san es bastante fuerte yo apenas pude hacer gritas- Dijo una triste Hiromi por no ser tan fuerte en Taijutsu

Yo también pude hacer grietas, estas piedras son bastantes pesadas-Dijo Hinata muy cansada

Ambas se sonrieron con una calida sonrisa y un sonrojo leve

En otra época, El equip regresan a Konoha, ahora ya saben donde se encuentra Hiromi, en la época donde anteriormente Sasuke se fue con Orochimaru, Naruto con Jiraiya y Sakura entro con Tsunade, no obstante Sasuke pensaba si Hiromi se había encontrado a Hinata un dolor en la cabeza no lo dejo seguir caminando e se desmayo.

Papa despierta- Haru le gritaba muy preocupado, Sasuke no comia bien e no dormía por buscar a Hiromi, también el estaba desesperado pero quiera tener las energias suficientes para rescatarla

Tenemos que descansar, si Sasuke-kun sigue en ese estado no podrá rescatar a Hiromi-chan- Dijo una apenada Sakura

Minato Daisuke ayúdenme a llevar a mi padre a la casa, ademas ya sabemos la forma de regresar a Hiromi a nuestra época- Dijo Haruka en orden directa

Por supuesto- Dijieron ambos chicos, cada uno agarro un brazo del Uchiha Mayor y se fueron a Konoha e a los territorios Uchihas y atrás se quedaron la familia Uzumaki.

Mama quiero que Hiromi vuelva, la extraño mucho- Dijo Minori con lagrimas brotando

Yo también,- Dijo pausadamente Sakura

Hmp- Y por ultimo Kasumi

En la época del pasado, el gran héroe Uzumaki Naruto había regresado después de dos años y medio entrenando con su maestro pervertido Jiraiya, paso una semana y Hinata aun pensaba en el héroe a lo que a Hiromi se molesto bastante

Solo piensas en Naruto verdad- Dijo molesta la chica

Etto… Naruto-kun me gusta desde que soy pequeña y….-Fue interrumpida

Naruto-kun Naruto-kun solo a él, no se tal vez es hora que pienses en alguien mas no lo crees- Dijo un poco menos molesta, tenia ahora que meterle en la cabeza a Hinata que pertenecía a Sasuke, pero como, tenía que acércalos pero por desgracia su querido padre suyo se fue con el traidor Orochimaru para matar a su hermano quien haría esa tontería.

Pero a quien-

No lose tiene que ser un complemento para ti o para el, alguien que no sabe nada sobre el amor alguien como un emo- Dijo riéndose Hiromi

No entiendo-

Olvidalo-

Uzumaki Naruto estaba más que pensativo, la información que el equip le dieron estaba que mas sorprendido, pero lo que le preocupara es que ella se encontrara con Akatsuki, y peor con el pedófilo de Orochimaru.

Que día tan largo no Naruto?- De pronto la voz de su esposa lo saco de sus pensares

Si Sakura-chan aun no me imagino el estado que se encuentra ahora el teme, perder primero a su familia e luego esposa fue difícil para él y luego para acabar su hija menor que la quiere con todo su corazón- Dijo reprimido Naruto, comprendía un poco a Sasuke el también se sentiría asi si perdiera su amada Sakura y a sus princesas

No te preocupes, ya sabemos la forma de cómo podemos regresar a Hiromi a nuestra época pero la cosa es que quienes iran, Sasuke ira voluntad propia y si se encuentra con su yo pasado?, seria defasto?-

En esa época Sasuke está con Orochimaru asi que no habrá problema, al igual que yo ire dejare a cargo a Shikamaru ya me imagino la respuesta de este tengo flojera- Rio por su comentario Naruto al igual que Sakura.

Tienes razón, tu crees que Hiromi-chan se ha encontrado a Hinata?- Pregunto alegre Sakura

Por lo que veo si, si Hiro esta en Konoha por supuesto que se a tomado con Hinata, ya me imagino como reaccionaria Hiromi cuando vio a Hinata-

En los territorios Uchihas se encontraba un Sasuke totalmente dormido y a su lado a Haru, Daisu y a Minato

Tu padre duerme mucho no creen?- Pregunto Minato mientras veía a su tio e padrino

Tio Naruto no se queda atrás- Dijo burlonamente Haru

Ya sabes cómo es el un flojo de primera no se sorprendería que se quedara dormido por un año completo- Comento Minato e todos rieron

Minato tu en realidad amas a Hiromi?- Pregunto Daisuke

Si, me ha gustado desde que tengo 8 años, es timida y muy alegre me encanta esas tipos de personas, ella jamás se rinde a nada, puede pasar momentos lamentables pero siempre los supera con una sonrisa cauterosa, la amo con todo mi corazón pero suponiendo que Tio Sasuke me matara cuando le quiera dar un beso-

No solamente mi padre si no yo también e Haru asi que cuidadito en donde pones tu boca eh idiota?- Burlonamente contesto Daisuke y los tres chicos rieron

En la época del pasado, en un lugar lejado a Konoha, Akatsuki el peor grupo criminal del mundo, platicaban una pequeña información nueva, algo que les intereso bastante

Asi que Konoha tiene a una nueva integrante, pero su chackra es similar al de los Uchihas e Hyugas ustedes creen que debemos hacerle una visita a la pequeña niña- Comento el líder del grupo criminal Pain

Por lo que eh escuchado y eh investigado si pertenece a esas familias, Tsunade no guarda los documentos muy bien- Comento la única chica del grupo

Itachi, Deidara e Hidan tráiganme a esa chica lo más rápido posible, quiero proponerle algo que beneficiara mucho al mundo- Comento por ultimo Pain

Por supuesto-Dijeron los mencionados

En Konoha las cosas iban mejor que nunca, Hiromi y Hinata a tan poco tiempo de conocerse su lazo se fortaleció, ambas entrenaban juntas, comían juntas y dormían juntas, fue un gran avance para ambas se volvieron un poco más fuertes que nunca, y la obsesión de Hinata por Naruto aumento un poco mas y Hiromi se molesto.

Hinata es hora de ir a casa, ademas ya tengo hambre- Dijo Hiromi con una sonrisa nerviosa

Tambien yo vamos- ambas chicas corrieron a los territorios Hyuga, comieron algo y se metieron a la cama pero sintieron algo que no era normal, ambas chicas levantaron su mirada hacia la ventana y en ella estaba un chico de cabellera negra con el sharingan activado, un chico rubio de ojos azules y otro de cabellera blanca que sacaba la lengua cada rato.

Ustedes quienes son- pregunto Hiromi, estaba mas que sorprendida por e Uchiha presente se parecía a su padre pero no era acaso el era el famoso hermano de su padre que Tsunade menciono

Soy Deidara y estos son mis compañeros Uchiha Itachi e Hidan un gusto princesa, viendo a las dos se parece demasiado- Sonrio el chico rubio Deidara

Por las buenas o por las malas vendrás con nosotros ejor dicho vendrán?- Dijo Hidan uniéndose a la conversación

Pero que- una explosión cubrió el lugar destrozándolo y se mostro una figura mayor un chico de cabellera negra con los ojos igualmente ambas chicas se sorprendieron a si es era Uchiha Sasuke del futuro al rescate.

Fin del capitulo

Que les pareció, ahora se viene lo bueno lectores

-DiazGuiselle


	6. Besos y amor

-Capitulo 6-

Como había ocurrido todo esto, Sasuke salvando a las dos chicas dejando a los tres integrantes de Akatsuki boca abiertos y más a su hermano.

/Flash Back/

Sasuke descansaba en su cama, pensaba el como rescatar a su querida princesa del pasado, pensó que era el peor padre del mundo, pero no soporto mas y en esa noche fue solo al bosque donde Hiromi había desaparecido, realizo un par de sellos y entro al agujero de negro, ya estando en el pasado realizo un jutsu para convertirse en más joven, no espero ni dos segundos para moverse a una velocidad extrema, con sus poderes oculares pudo localizar el chackra de su pequeña princesa y no lo creyó estaba en los territorios Hyuga así que si estaba con Hinata no podía esperar más quería ver a su mujer e hija pero se percato que había tres chackras circulando por los alrededores de los territorios y dos de ellos supo de quien era, su hermano Itachi e ese chico de las explosiones locas. Se dirigió lo más rápido posible y cuando estos ya las iban a atacar las protegió.

Sasuke?, haz crecido bastante hermanito tonto- Exclamo Itachi tranquilamente

Con que este es el bastardo de tu hermano Itachi- Dijo Deidara burlonamente

Esto será divertido- Hidan también se metió en la conversación

Hiromi y Hinata no podían moverse del miedo, Deidara aprovecho que Sasuke estaba distraído y ataco a Hiromi, pero Hinata pudo protegerla.

Maldita Hyuga, no debo subestimarte, retirada, después venimos por la Uchiha- Dijo Deidara para que en un parpadeo los otros dos de Akatsuki desapareciera

Se encuentran bien chicas?- Pregunto preocupado Sasuke para su sorpresa fue que Hinata abrazaba fuertemente a Hiromi mientras ambas lloraban, a Sasuke ver esa escena se le rompió el corazón, se acerco y ambas las abrazo.

Uchiha-san porque estás aquí en Konoha no se supone que tu eres un traidor- Dijo Hinata mientras se secaba las lagrimas

Bueno si pero- Sasuke ya no sabía que decir, si decía que venía del futuro y la otra chica de cabellera azulada es hija de él y ella- Volví me di cuenta que la venganza no es todo

Me da alegría que pienses asi Uchiha-san- Gritaba de la emoción Hinata

Oigan todavía estoy aquí- Dijo Hiromi con molestia, ellos hablaban y no se daban cuenta que ella todavía estaba ahí

Lo siento Himi-san- se disculpo Hinata con su tipica sonrisa con un leve sonrojo

/Pensamiento de Sasuke/

Se ve tan linda cuando se sonroja a pasado mucho tiempo desde el ultimo sonrojo de Hinata, y su sonrisa, de acuerdo me eh vuelto un sentimental, pero ahora no puedo ser descubierto

Disculpe Uchiha-san porque esta sonrojado- Pregunto con cara de malicia Hiromi, si hacia que sus tortolos padres se enamoraran a corta edad seria magnifico asi que Hinata ya no estaria interesada en Naruto

Yo no estoy sonrojado- Dijo nerviosamente Sasuke

/Pensamiento de Sasuke/

Hiromi no me esta ayudando en nada pero a lo mejor cree que soy el Sasuke del pasado, espero que no cometa nada tonto,pero conociéndola estoy frito

Si usted lo dice Uchiha-san- Dijo burlonamente Hiromi

Hmp- Dijo por ultimo Sasuke

/Pensamiento de Hiromi/

Haré todo lo posible para que se enamoren, sera tan hermoso, ya me imagino, seria fantástico que mis hermanos estuvieran aquí, tengo que idear un plan

/Pensamiento de Hinata/

Me siento extraña al estar con Uchiha-san y Himi-san al mismo tiempo aquí hay algo extraño por la manera que Uchiha-san me mira

Tengo una duda chicos- Dijo Hiromi

Que sucede Himi-san?-

Estamos en los territorios Hyuga verdad como es posible que los demas no hayan sentido el chackra de esos sujetos, osea estamos en los territorios de los byakugan osea que sucedio- Pregunto confundida Hiromi

Itachi debió utilizar un genjutsu en los demás eso puede explicar el porque no escucharon tan explosión- Respondió Sasuke a la pregunta de su hija

Etto.. tengo mucho sueño chicos-Bostezo- creo que- Hinata no pudo terminar su oracion y cayo desmayada por la falta de sueño- Sasuke agarro a Hinata para que esta no se impactara contra el piso y la abrazo fuertemente e sonrio- Veo que esta enamorado de Hinata-san- Dijo su hija Hiromi

Y me puedes decir porque estas en este tiempo te hemos buscado señorita- Cuestiono Sasuke

O papa no sabia que eras tu bueno si pero, me confundo- Dijo nerviosamente Hiromi

No importa, lo unico que si es que te encuentras bien, y veo que conociste a tu mama- Dijo con una sonrisa que rara vez dada Sasuke a su hija

Si, es muy timida e tierna con todos, me cuida mucho, me hace sentir calida- Hiromi empezo a llorar de la felicidad- me encantaria que mis hermanos estuviesen aqui para que la conocieran, diciendo de ellos donde estas- pregunto mientras se secaba las lagrimas

Están en casa y no saben que estoy aquí, a decir verdad esta mucho mejor, me da gusto que conocieras a tu madre y diciendo de ella tiene un buen rato desmayada algo común en ella- Sonrio al recordar las multiples veces en cuando Hinata aun vivia y le daba besos por el cuello y esta se desmayaba

Se parece a mi por ejemplo cuando Minato me dio mi primer beso y...- Hiromi no debio decir eso porque sintio el aura maligna de su padre- El que te dio que Hiromi- grito Sasuke- Cuando vea al dobe junior lo matare por besar a mi hija- Dijo mientras se tronaba los dedos

Papa en ocasiones das mucho miedo, y otra cosa ya es hora de que tenga novio verdad- Cuestiono Hiromi pero después prefirio no haberlo dicho

Uchiha Hiromi tan solo tienes 12 años aun eres demasiado joven para tener no crees a tu edad ya mataba a grandes ninjas-

Bueno es una gran diferencia, en tu época tu eras muy antisocial papa y yo no- Dijo molesta Hiromi, pero vio que su papa agacho la cabeza y vio una lagrima salir de los ojos de su preciado padre, era la primera vez que lo veía llorar, Hinata poco a poco desperto y como estaba acostada en las piernas del Uchiha vio que este estaba llorando- Uchiha-san que le ocurre- pregunto preocupada Hinata, poco a poco ella iba acercandose a la cara de Sasuke para verlo mas de cerca, jamas habia visto a sasuke llorar asi que tuvo que pasar algo malo para que el Uchiha llorara- No estoy bien Hyuga- Dijo Sasuke friamente con la cabeza agachada, Sasuke agarro a Hinata por la mano y la sento en sus piernas, Hiromi se sorprendio por lo que hizo su padre- Etto... Uchiha-san etto... yo deberia ir...- fue interrumpida por un beso que Sasuke le estaba dando.

Etto.. creo que les deberia dar mas privacidad- dijo Hiromi aun sorprendida de lo que estaba viendo, se dio la vuelta y abrio la puerta e se fue, ahi todavian estaban Sasuke e Hinata besandose

/Pensamiento de Sasuke/

No me pude resistir, tener a Hinata ahí mismo preocupándose por mi, y mi tonta hija me hizo llorar no tiene perdón y mas por lo que me dijo Mini dobe la beso, cuando lo vea lo mato y no me importa si tenga que matar a Naruto también.

Por falta del aire se tuvieron que separar y se encontraban una Hinata demasiada sonrojada mientras se tocaba los labios y un Sasuke tambien sonrojado pero leve

Uchiha-san porque lo hizo?- Pregunto Hinata mientras volvia a la realidad

Tengo mis razones y no me llames Uchiha-san dime por mi nombre-

Etto... ¿Sasuke-kun? esta bien- Pregunto Hinata

Por supuesto- Y Sasuke la volvio a besar tiernamente, habia pasado casi 13 años desde el ultimo beso que se dio con Hinata

En la epoca del futuro, Naruto estaba de lo mas molesto, su mejor amigo se habia atrevido ir al pasado sin su equipo eso no tenia perdon, asi que hizo lo siguiente.

Dejare a Shikamaru a cargo de la oficina, equip vamos al pasado, cuando vea al teme lo voy a golpear por desobedecerme-Dijo Naruto rechinando los dientes

No tiene remedio Tio Naruto verdad- Dijo Haruka

No creo que no- Le respondio Minato


	7. Juntos de nuevo

-Capitulo 7-

Después del incidente en los territorios Hyuga, se presento otro uno más grande atreves del tiempo.

/Flash Back/

Sasuke con todo sigilo fue a la torre de la Hokage e abrió la puerta donde la quinta estaba leyendo unos documentos importantes. Entro como si no hubiera pasado nada y lo primero que vio fue el enorme escritorio que Tsunade le aventó.

Uchiha no se supone que estas con la serpiente de Orochimaru- Amenazo con el puño cerrado mientras le gritoneaban.

A eso eh venido a hablarle, primero que nada casi me mata con el escritorio y segunda no soy el Sasuke de este tiempo si no del futuro eh venido por una cierta personita llamada Hiromi- Dijo Sasuke mas tranquilamente

Oh entiendo, pensé que eras el Sasuke de aquí disculpa, y has venido solo verdad- Cuestiono Tsunade

Si, de hecho me escape de las manos de Naruto, el era quien me retenía a buscar aquí porque me decía que no fuera solo que el también quería venir Blablabla-

Has hecho lo correcto Sasuke, y dime cuando te la llevaras-

A decir verdad me pienso quedar un tiempo aquí, usted a lo mejor ya sabe verdad-

Por Hinata?-

Si-

Está bien pero tienes que ser bien cauteloso, además no crees que Naruto ya debe saber que te escapaste e viniste de seguro ya viene en camino y lo molestante que es-

Si pero, no se preocupe le diré todo a Naruto, además hace unas horas atacaron los territorios Hyuga y los atacantes eran Akatsuki, Uchiha Itachi, Deidara e Hidan-

Y no me digas que su objetivo es-

Uchiha Hiromi-

No entiendo como supieron de ella- Cuestiono nerviosamente Tsunade

No lose debe tener espías adentro de Konoha-

De pronto una explosión capto a los oídos de ambos

Hokage-sama una explosión en el bosque de Konoha- Dijo rápidamente Shizune que entro en medio segundo pero vio a Sasuke ahí platicando con Tsunade- Sasuke-san?-

/Fin del Flash Back/

Varios equipos de ambu y los 9 novatos y mas el equipo de gai e Sasuke se dirigían al bosque donde la explosión se escucho al llegar vieron a un Naruto ya grande peleando con varios ninjas del tiempo del futuro.

Pero ese es Naruto pero si Naruto está aquí quien es el- Pregunto Sakura confundida y mas por tener a Sasuke de regreso

Mira bien Sakura, ese Naruto ya esta grande ósea que no pertenece en este tiempo- Dijo Ino tratándole de dar una respuesta obvia

Tsk, quienes son los mocosos de ahí- Dijo Azuma mientras sacaba sus Kunais especiales

No somos unos mocosos, anciano de pacotilla- Grito alterado Minato y lo amenazaba con el puño cerrado

Mas respeto idiota- Le pego Haruka en la cabeza a Minato- Estamos en una batalla y tu estas peleando con un señor que no tiene nada que ver aquí-

Haru, no le pegues a Minato- de repente salió detrás de Sasuke y le pego a su hermano

Hiro-chan porque le pegas a tu hermano mayor- Dijo Haru mientras se acariciaba la zona del golpe

Ya no entiendo nada- Dijo Naruto del pasado

Teme porque demonios me desobedeces- Grito Naruto del futuro

Me puedes gritonear cuanto gustes Dobe pero ahora tienes que estar atento en la batalla porque un ninja te va a golpear atrás- Dijo Sasuke ya fastidiado

Tú no eres Sasuke-kun verdad- Dijo Sakura

No-

Que cortante- Dijo Naruto del pasado

Si eres tan amable teme ayúdame- Dijo Naruto mientras muchos ninjas lo rodeaban

Tu eres el Hokage te puedes arreglar tu solo verdad- Dijo Sasuke burlonamente

Yo soy Hokage- Dijo un Naruto mientras se le veian chispas de la emoción en sus ojos

Si pero el Hokage más tonto de todo los tiempos- Dijo Sasuke nuevamente

Ayuda- Dijo Hiromi, mientras que unos ninjas la sujetaban por la cintura y le tapaban la boca

Hiromi- Gritoneo Minato y al rescate fue, combatió con los ninjas en 2 segundos los derroto, y cargo a Hiromi fuera de la batalla

Te encuentras bien Hiromi, no te hicieron daño- Preocupado Minato le pregunto, si algo le pasaba al amor de su vida no se perdonaría nunca

Si Minato- Se miraron los ojos y poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando a pocos centímetros ya podían sentir la respiración de uno del otro, pero al segundo después sintieron a una persona con un Chackra poderoso voltearon y su sorpresa fue a Sasuke tronándose los dedos- Me acabo de recordar de una platica muy interesante que tuve con mi hija y me dijo que tú la besaste correcto?-Interrogo Sasuke se podía sentir el aura maligna de él saliendo a lo cual asusto a todos

…- Minato se quedo sin palabras ese momento era perfecto para salir corriendo para que su Tio Sasuke no lo matara por tal atrevimiento

Papa calmate no es para tanto, Haruka también dio su primer beso con Minori- Dijo alegremente Hiromi mientras recordaba ese dia

/Flash Back/

Hiromi se encontraba acostada en el pasto de su casa, y se le ocurrio visitar a su tio Naruto e invitarle un ramen era obvio que si iba a aceptar, caminando casi llegando el la torre del Hokage, vio que Haru estaba que mas nervioso y su acompañante era su mejor amiga Uzumaki Minori, en eso Hiromi abrio los ojos como plato, su hermano estaba besando a su mejor amiga y no pudo contenerse y grito de la emocion ambos chicos que protagonizaban la recien escena del beso voltearon nerviosamente y vieron que Hiromi brincaba de la emocion y se acercaba para felicitarlos

/Fin Flash Back/

Oh si lo recuerdo, mi pequeña dio su primer beso, vez Sasuke tu hija tambien tiene que crecer o si no se volvera una amargada como tu- Dijo un entrometido Naruto y miro burlonamente a Sasuke y este se tronaba mas y mas los dedos y vio con mucho enfado a su mejor amigo

Papa no debiste decir eso- Dijo un apenado Minato

Los chicos del pasado estaba que mas sorprendidos, jamas se imaginaron que la pequeña Hiromi fuera hija de Sasuke y el Uchiha e Uzumaki peleandose respecto a la vida de sus hijos.

Etto... puedo preguntar algo- Dijo una apenada Sakura del pasado

Que- dijieron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Sasuke

Bueno es que si no se han fijado unos ninjas raptaron a Hinata y se la llevaron adentro de ese agujero negro y pues un chico que se parece a ti Sasuke-un solo con el cabello mas largo fue a rescatarla- Dijo nerviosamente Sakura

Haru- dijo rápidamente Sasuke

Descuiden la traeremos lo mas pronto posible, equip vamos- Dijo rápidamente Naruto y uno por tres todos desaparecieron adentrándose al agujero negro

En el bosque de Konoha del futuro unos ninjas encadenaban a la pobre Hinata a un gran tronco de arbol, Hinata no podia moverse estaba que mas vulnerable pero de pronto Haruka salio a combatirlos una vez que los derroto, le quito las cadenas a Hinata.

Gracias- Dijo Hinata muy apenada

Descuida- Dijo Haru y en un segundo abrazo a Hinata-Mama- Dijo Haru mientras lloraba y Hinata no pudo mas y lo abrazo nuevamente pero se acordo de lo que Haru habia dicho posteriormente-Mama- resonaba en su cabeza

Mama?- le pregunto Hinata aun sorprendida

Si tu eres mi mama- Dijo nuevamente Haru con una sonrisa bella e calida

Pero si eres hijo de Sasuke-kun- Pregunto Hinata aun sorprendida

Por eso- Respondio Haru

Eso significa que me case con Sasuke-kun?-

Si-

De repente el equip del futuro rapidamente buscaron a Hinata e Haru y para su alivio fue encontrarlos abrazados.

Hinata te encuentras bien- Pregunto Naruto preocupado

Si- Respondio aun en trance Hinata

Hay un problema, Hinata no puede volver a su tiempo, utilizar el agujero dimensional muchas veces en un solo dia, puede afectar el tiempo, asi que tendra que quedarse aqui por un mes minimo- Dijo Naruto

Eso es genial asi que pasaremos mas tiempo con mi mama- Dijo emocionada Hiromi mientras la abrazaba fuertemente

Por cierto teme porque Sakura e Kasumi e Minori no fueron a la mision de rescate- Pregunto Sasuke con curiosidad

Simple no las deje por su seguridad- Dijo Naruto mas sonriente de lo normal

Entonces si yo muero no te vas a preocupar por mi verdad?- Dijo lloroso Minato mientras Hiromi lo consolaba

Etto... entonces si yo me quedo aqui en donde vivire- Apenada Hinata dijo con un sonrojo leve a lo cual a Sasuke tambien se sonrojo

No veia al teme sonrojado desde la ultima vez que te beso Hinata- Dijo emocionado Naruto

De echo en el pasado papa beso a mama, fue tan tierno y también se sonrojo- Dijo tambien emocionada Hiromi junto a su tio hasta se le veian chispas en sus ojos

Pienso que Hiromi pasa mucho tiempo contigo dobe, eso explica su comportamiento raro- Dijo Sasuke e los demás asintieron

No les hagas caso Hiromi-chan estan celosos que somos mas divertidos que ellos- Sonriente Naruto junto a su sobrina

Etto... no respondieron a mi pregunta- Dijo Hinata mientras todavia estaba sonrojada

Sencillo con nosotros mama, y tendrás que dormir junto con mi papa- Respondió Hiromi mas emocionada que nunca

Hiromi ya no te juntaras tanto con el dobe tío tuyo- Respondió un apenado Sasuke


	8. Fiesta de cumpleaños parejas de amor

-Capitulo 8-

Ya había pasado una semana pesada para la familia Uchiha, y mas para la pobre e inocente Hinata, durante esa semana tuvo que dormirse junto a su querido futuro esposo, fue una experiencia que nunca olvidara en su vida o eso cree ella, en una noche un miércoles exactamente, se había quedado sola junto a Sasuke, sus queridos hijos se fueron a quedar en casa de Naruto, para hacer una pijamada, Sasuke no quería con toda su alma que su angelita fuera a esa pijamada de solo pensar que estaría con su sobrino e ahijado a solas en un cuarto, la pervercion de Naruto le había contagiado al honorable Uchiha.

Esa noche Hinata se había metido a bañar a las 9 de la noche por que ese dia estaba muy caluroso, pero el no se dio cuenta e también se metió al baño, al ver a Hinata totalmente desnuda su impresión fue sonrojarse extremadamente al igual que ella, no pudo apartar a vista de Hinata, mientras que esta se cubria con sus manos, de puro instinto se acerca a Hinata y le empezó a besar en el cuello y lo ultimo que recibió fue un golpe en su parte baja e se desmayo del dolor.

Una experiencia que nunca olvidaría en el resto de sus vidas.

La semana ya había pasado, y Hinata no podía salir de la casa porque sorprendería a todo el mundo se suponía que Hinata había fallecido hace bastante tiempo y de repente aparece mas joven que nunca.

Mama, te vez muy hermosa con ese vestido, a mi padre le encatara- Decia emocionada Hiromi mientras que esta tan bien vestia un lindo vestido morado.

G-Gracias Hiromi-san- Dijo muy apenada Hinata, su vestido revelaba un poco sus atributos, ajustado a sus caderas y tres dedos arriba de sus rodillas, el vestido de color negro con el cinturón blanco, su pelo ondulado y su copete muy bonito como siempre y unos tacones un poco altos de color negros.

Ese dia celebrarías el cumpleaños de Haruka e Daisuke asi que harian una pequeña fiesta esa noche con la familia Uzumaki y al dia siguiente la super fiesta con los demás.

Ya llegaron los tontos Uzumakis- Dijo con tono de aburrimiento Sasuke, la verdad no le gustaba mucho las fiestas pero mas si la familia Uzumaki estaba presente en cualquier festividad

Feliz cumpleaños ahijados mios les traje esto como su super regalo- De la nada apareció Naruto con dos katanas un poco grandes

Naruto a quien se le ocurre obsequiarle espadas a dos niños ya de 14 años- Dijo enfurecido Sasuke a punto de golpear

Hay teme tu tenias una espada a su edad o se te olvida- Dijo en tono divertido Naruto y lo que recibió fue un puñetazo de parte de Sasuke

Buena ya, se comportan cuando teníamos 12- Dijo Sakura ya molesta de la situación

Haru-kun te traje esto como regalo espero que te guste- Dijo Minori muy sonrojada por lo que iba a hacer

Y que me trajiste Mino-chan- Dijo Haruka confundido, de repente Minori ya lo estaba besando muy tímidamente y los espectadores muy emocionados de la escena, Naruto e Hiromi se abrazaban e gritaban mientras que Sasuke los veía como si fueran unos fenómenos, Kasumi ardia de celos, Daisuke bostezaba, Sakura e Hinata veian como sus hijos se estaban besando e Minato con ganas de golpear su mejor amigo.

Etto.. M-Mino-san G-Gracias- Apenado Haruka apenas podía hablar, ese beso para el fue mejor que el primero que se dio con su ''amiga'' Minori

Etto- Tambien Minori estaba demasiada avergonzada

Entonces si ellos se pueden besar eso significa que- Minato apenas estaba diciendo su tontería que iba a hacer, se acerco a Hiromi la agarro por la cintura y le dio un beso un poco apasionado pero sintió que a alguien no le agrado del todo y esa personita era Uchiha Sasuke ya activado su poderoso Sharingan

Es momento perfecto para que empieces a correr Uzumaki- Exclamo muy enojado Sasuke, tronándose los dedos e tener esa maligna aura rondeandolo, muy temible para los ojos de Minato, en segundos como pudo empezó a correr lo mas que pudo y Sasuke persiguiéndolo mientras los demás riéndose de la situación e Hiromi muy sonrojada por lo que acababa de pasar, paso no mas de una hora que Minato e Sasuke volvieron, un lastimado Minato con muchos moretones alrededor de su cara e sangre transcurría por su boca y Sasuke amenazándolo con el puño cerrado.

Teme no crees que te pasaste- Pregunto Naruto mientras comia el delicioso pastel que Hinata había preparado

No lo creo es lo mínimo que se debe por besar a mi hija y con eso que me contuve- Dijo Sasuke no apartando la mirada al pobre e lastimado Minato

Sasuke-kun no quiere un poco de pastel- Pregunto tímidamente Hinata a Sasuke aun recordaba ese dia

Oh gracias Hinata si quiero- Dijo Sasuke mientras la veía y esta se sentía intimidada por la mirada del Uchiha

Te lo traeré-

Te acompaño- Dijo por ultimo Sasuke e ambos se dirigieron a la cocina por mas pastel

Cuando apuestan que el teme la besara- Dijo Naruto con risa picara

Naruto no es momento de decir eso, esa Hinata es del pasado y pues ella se siente incómoda e confundida por lo que está pasando, aun no se puede creer que se caso con el vengador Uchiha y todo eso- Dijo Sakura mientras golpeaba a su querido esposo Hokage

Tio Naruto no ha visto a Haruka?- Pregunto Daisuke, había buscado a su hermano por todos lados pero no daba señales de estar en la casa

No lo creo y por lo que veo tampoco Minori, esos dos, espero que no me vengan que, un Uchiha viene en camino- Rio Naruto a su comentario e Sakura e Daisuke golpearon fuertemente a Naruto

/En la cocina de la residencia Uchiha/

Qué raro ya no hay pastel- Dijo Hinata, sintió que alguien la abrazo y la sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura volteo y si era quien pensaba quien era Sasuke la estaba abrazando mientras se acercaba a su cuello para besarle

S-Sasuke-kun- Dijo temerosa Hinata mientras intentaba zafarse de Sasuke

Hinata te amo- Dijo Sasuke para voltearla e besarle dulcemente en sus labios delicados

Una persona en busca de mas pastel entro a la famosa cocina y vio la escena y no pudo gritar fuertemente

Me deben un delicioso ramen- Dijo Naruto en tono divertida- Hay Sasuke ya no pudiste esperar te comprendo- Y recibió una golpiza de parte de Sasuke e Hinata

Hinata tu también- Dijo adolorido Naruto

Las demás personas entraron a ver el gritadero y vieron a un Naruto tirado e golpeado y a Sasuke e Hinata sonrojados.

Hmp, te debemos el ramen tio Naruto- Dijo bostezando Hiromi

Que sucedió aquí- Dijo un ya aparecido Haruka agarrado de la mano a Minori

Con que ya son novios, mis nenes ya han crecido- Naruto rápidamente se levanto para abrazarlos

Daisu-kun puedo hablar contigo- Dijo Kasumi ruborizada

Por supuesto que sucede- Dijo Daisuke viéndola fijamente

Te acuerdas lo que me propusiste-

Si-

La respuesta es… si quiero ser tu novia- Dijo Kasumi abrazando a Daisuke fuertemente mientras se daban un leve beso

Como cuando donde que paso aquí, me perdi de algo- Dijo Minato de lo mas sorprendido jamás se imagino a su hermana agresiva con el tranquilo Daisuke

Tambien estoy que mas sorprendida- Dijo Hiromi, ahora tenia a Kasumi como cuñada algo que no le agrado

Te molesta que ahora seamos cuñadas pequeña Hiromi- Dijo Kasumi burlonamente mientras sacaba su lengua en forma de burla e victoria

….- Hiromi no pudo decir nada pero tenia un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo demasiado notable

Que adorable, aun falta que Hiromi y Minato sean pareja- Dijo fuertemente Naruto en forma de victoria

Al menos que a Sasuke-kun no permita eso- Dijo Sakura que también le siguió el juego a su amado esposo

Que dijieron par de imbéciles- Dijo Sasuke enojado, no permitiría que su princesa se hiciera pareja del mini dobe como el lo llamaba

Sasuke-kun… etto… Hiromi-san haría muy buena pareja con Minato-san, ambos se gustan, no hay relación si no hay amor- Dijo Hinata sorprendiendo a todos

Pero- Dijo Sasuke

Pero en nada, tienes que comprender que son el uno para el otro- Dijo Hinata un poco enojada

Wow, no conocía a Hinata enojada, Sasuke ya valiste- Dijo Naruto e todos rieron excepto el mencionado

Hinata no me hace nada, es muy timida- Dijo Sasuke antes que Hinata le diera un golpe muy fuerte y saliera volando

Con que no te hacia nada eh teme- Rio de nuevo Naruto e todos

Es lo que pasa cuando te metes mama- Dijo Hiromi en también de forma de burla

Esa noche fue la mas rara de todas, Haruka se hizo novio de Minori, su hijo flojo se había echo novio de la chica mas agresiva de Konoha aparte de su mama ahora solo faltaba su dulce princesa y esperaba que no fuera Minato su príncipe azul.

Toda la familia se despertó, y en su nariz olfatearon algo realmente delicioso, Hinata había preparado un delicioso almuerzo, todos se sentaron para comer.

Pronto será tu cumpleaños Hiro- Dijo Haru mientras saboreaba su almuerzo

Si yo quiero que sea el mejor de mi vida, y lo mejor de todo tengo a mi mama a mi lado- Sonrio Hinata a lo que Hiromi había dicho

Bueno no te acostumbres Hinata no se quedara por mucho tiempo e tendremos que borrarle la memoria- Dijo seriamente Sasuke y los demás viéndolo como si lo que había dicho era el fin del mundo

A que te refieres papa- Dijo curioso Daisuke

Las cosas se tienen que dar naturalmente, además también le borraremos la memoria a los del pasado, porque podría afectar al futuro-

Tienes razón pero con el poco tiempo pasaremos muchas cosas con mama- dijo sonriente Hiromi


	9. Nuevos cambios para la familia Uchiha

-Capitulo 9-

Cambios repentinos en Hinata

Después de la mini fiesta de ambos gemelos Uchihas, Hinata empezó a experimentar cambios en su cuerpo e pensamientos, su cabellera le había crecido increíblemente en una semana, ahora lo tenía más debajo de su cintura, también había crecido en estatura, todos habían notado esos cambios repentinos, Naruto e varios equipos ambus revisaron a Hinata, si algo malo sucedía con ella, no se lo podían perdonar.

/Lunes 1 dia del notorio cambio/

Sasuke se dirigía a la cocina por un vaso de agua, ese dia había entrenado muy duro junto a su equipo, le había ayudado a sus hijos controlar sus poderes oculares, a Minato controlar su tres elementos naturales algo raro para un chico de 13 años próximamente 14, el descubrimiento de los poderes de Hiromi fueron revelados, no se había imaginado que su pequeña también poseía el sharingan pero un sharingan mas avanzando que su hermano Haruka, ella poseía también tres elementos de chackra, ver crecer a su hija daban señales de dejarla en manos a su ahijado, decidió ignorar esos pensamientos e se adentro a la cocina, vio a Hinata preparar la comida, se acerco, la tomo de la cintura y vio que preparaba su comida favorita.

Hinata, huele rico la comida, espero que sea suficiente porque vendrá la familia Uzumaki- Decia Sasuke para darle un beso tierno en su blanco cuello

Por supuesto Sasuke, Sakura ya me lo había dicho, ella también traerá de su comida no es genial- Algo descortecento a Sasuke, desde cuando su amada Hinata del pasado le llamaba por su nombre al igual que Sakura, después de sus repentinos cambios fisicamentes que tanto la familia Uchiha e Uzumaki notaban, tenía que averiguar que le sucedia a Hinata.

Mama, me puedes ayudar con algo- De la nada apareció la pequeña Uchiha con una severa lesión en brazo, en el cual transcurría mucha sangre a lo cual sobre salto a Hinata e Sasuke

Pero como te lo hiciste- Pregunto Sasuke ya curándola junto con Hinata

Kasumi, lo provoco- Agacho la cabeza Hiromi, ella era una niña muy educada, Kasumi se burlaba mucho de ella por no tener a una mama y por ser muy mimada por su padre

En entrenamiento verdad- Preocupado Sasuke pregunto a decir verdad el ya sabia que su ahijada kasumi humillaba a su princesa

No- Dijo fríamente Hiromi e empezó a llorar

Esa niña como se le ocurre humillar a mi hija de esta manera y por lo que veo no es la primera, me tendrá que escuchar- Exclamo furiosamente Hinata, a lo cual a ambos Uchihas le sorprendió la actitud agresiva de ella.

Pero…. Mama como sabes que…. No es la primera vez que me humilla- Pregunto Hiromi mas sorprendida que nunca, su mama no sabia que Kasumi también anteriormente la humillo

Porque lo vi en tus ojos todo lo que has pasado- Dijo Hinata un poco más calmada que nunca

Pero cómo?- Dijieron al mismo tiempo Sasuke e Hiromi

No lo sé- Respondio últimamente Hinata para levantarse e abrir la puerta de su casa para tener una conversación incomoda con Sakura

Hinata- Rapidamente también Sasuke e Hiromi fueron atrás de ella, no querían que algo malo sucediese en esa casa

En la casa Uzumaki, de pronto la hermosa puerta se rompió el mil pedazos, Sakura fue haber el destraste y vio a Hinata muy enojada

Hinata que te ocurre porque estas enojada- debolada fue con Hinata con preocupación pero recibió un puñetazo por parte de la exHyuga

Que te pasa porque me pegas- Exclamo ya molesta la exharuno

Tu maldita hija Kasumi humilla a mi hija cada rato-

Lo lamento Hinata, no lo sabia, hablare muy enserio con ella-

Si habla con ella, por culpa de tu hija la mia tiene una gran herida en su mano-

Ahorita que regrese hablare con ella junto con Naruto-

Gracias- De repente a Hinata la tomaron por la cintura, Sasuke la sostenía para cargarla e llevársela por los hombros y una pequeña Uchiha se disculpaba con una reverencia.

Porque estas tan agresiva Hinata- Pregunto Sasuke para encarar a su mujer

Me hace enojar que esa mocosa lastime a mi hija-

Son adolecentes es normal, acuérdate que yo intentaba matar a Naruto cuando teníamos su edad-

La cosa es diferente, tu te fuiste por la venganza y Naruto muchas veces intentaba rescatarte de ahí pero un vengador amargado no quería- Exclamo molesta hinata

Hiromi es mejor que te vayas lejos las cosas se pondrá feas- Dijo Sasuke a su princesa

Rapido Hiromi se esfumo como el viento dejando a Hinata molesta al igual que a Sasuke enfadado, pero algo dejo impresionado a Sasuke, Hinata se le echo encima, Sasuke se encontraba tirado en el piso y Hinata arriba de el, de repente Sasuke suspiro al sentir a Hinata besarle el cuello eh acariciarle el pecho.

H-Hinata?- Casi Sasuke no podía hablar por las caricias de su querida mujer

Hinata se levanto rápidamente e se dirigió a la recamara donde ellos la compartían dejando a Sasuke con un tic nervioso, acaso ella había jugado con el.

En el parque de Konoha, una pareja ya conocida estaba sentada en un banco, asi es Minori y Haru, contemplaban el atardecer.

Minori te amo- Dijo sonrojado Haru que se aproximaba a Minori para darle un dulce beso en esos labios tan hermosos que ella poseía

Tambien te amo- Dijo por ultimo Minori para darse el beso tan deseado.


	10. Sayonara, Hiromi vs Akatsuki

-Capitulo 10-

El renacimiento de Hiromi

Despues del encuentro amoroso de Haruka y Minori, surgió otro con Kasumi y Daisuke, a lo cual a Hiromi no le agrado en nada, jamás se imagino a su hermano un flojo total con esa chica agresiva quien siempre la humillaba.

Un dia Hiromi decidió dar un pequeño paseo por el parque para relajarse, no quería soportar las palabras amorosas de Minato que siempre le decía, y los noviazgos de sus hermanos e las peleas que sus padres siempre hacían. Se sento en una banquita donde daba la sombra perfectamente, suspiro fuertemente e sintió que alguien estaba detrás de ella se dio cuenta de la persona que esta ahí atrás su eterna rival Uzumaki Kasumi.

Que haciendo aquí Mimada Uchiha- Burlonamente dijo Kasumi

Relajandome chica chiclosa, te dare un pequeño consejito alejate de mi hermano no eres una buena influenza- Exclamo también burlonamente Hiromi para ver la cara de frustración de la chica de cabellera rosada

Pues te dire algo mimada de papi, Daisuke fue el quien me dijo que si quería ser su nova e acepte, no me importa si tienes celos de nuestro noviazgo, deberías de buscarte a alguien upss, pues tener a un papa muy protector pues no, moriras sola como una desgraciada Uchiha que eres- Despues de la burla de Kasumi, Hiromi le dio un puñetazo demasiado fuerte para ella, gimio del dolor y no se podía levantar, esa fuerza de Hiromi jamás supo que la tenia.

Desgraciada- Dijo fuertemente, el hermano mayor de Hiromi también paseaba e escucho un fuerte estruendo en el parque y vio a su novia tirada escupiendo sangre y a su hermana con el puño cerrado.

Hiromi que te pasa porque golpeas a Kasumi ella que te ha hecho- Daisuke corrió para ayudar a su novia, Kasumi empezó a llorar- Hiromi-chan es mala conmigo Daisu-kun siempre me golpea- Lloriquio Kasumi

Pero es la primera vez que te hago algo, eres tu la que siempre- No pudo terminar de decir porque su hermano le había dado una fuerte cachetada a ella, acaso su hermano no le había creído.

Eres una deshonra para el clan Uchiha, porque le haces esto a Kasumi, ella no te ha hecho nada malo, jamás te eh querido Hiromi y jamás te querre, Muere…- Dijo fríamente Daisuke, las palabras hirieron a Hiromi fuertemente, solto una lagrima y se fue caminando despacio al lado contrario donde estos estaban, Kasumi se empezó a sentir mal por la culpa de ella había ocasionado todo esto

Hiromi no podía creer que su hermano le había dicho Muere y mas en ese tono, no sabia en donde estaba, lo único que vio a su alrededor esa el gran bosque donde anteriormente había desaparecido, se quedo 1 hora sentada lloriquiando, ya eran tarde, no sabia cuanto tiempo se había quedado ahí, suspiro e se levanto, decidió que debía entrenar para hacerse mas fuerte.

En los territorios Uchiha, Sasuke estaba preocupado, Hiromi había salido horas anteriores y no había regresado, tal vez se había quedado en casa de Naruto, también Hinata estaba preocupada, abrieron la puerta y entraron Haruka muy enamorado y un enfadado Daisuke.

Chicos, no han visto a su hermana- Dijo en tono preocupado Sasuke alterando a Haruka

No la eh visto, porque, a donde fue, no me digas que- en par de segundos haruka se había alterado

Tranquilo talvez esta con su amiga Minori, eso quiero creer- Dijo Sasuke tratando de calmarse

Esperemos que si- Dijo al último Haru

La puerta de abrió de golpe dejando a ver a Hiromi bien cansada, sus ropas estaban casi rasgadas, sucia por doquier

Que te paso, y que horas estas de llegar- Exclamo fuerte Sasuke

No te interesa padre- Dijo fríamente Hiromi, para ir camiando para subir las escaleras para ir directamente al baño para cambiarse

Todos se cuestionaban el cambio de actitud de Hiromi hasta sintieron que su chackra se volvió frio pero un frio helado, dando un poco de miedo, Sasuke jamás había visto a su princesa enojarse de esa manera

Al dia siguiente los cambios de Hinata ya eran mas frecuentes, sus sonrojos ya no eran muy vistos, Hiromi su actitud ya era muy diferente todo un Sasuke cuando el tenia su edad, Sasuke era el que se sonrojaba ahora por los atrevimientos de su esposita anteriormente Hyuga.

Hiromi, a donde vas- pregunto educadamente Minato para tomarla de la cintura y darle un pequeño beso en los labios, pero para su sorpresa fue que Hiromi lo evito, hasta lo empujo para que este cayera, lo vio con odio y se fue del lugar, dejando a un confundido e sucio Uzumaki pensante.

Caminaba por el bosque para entrenar muy duro, Hiromi suspiro y penso- seria mejor si yo nunca hubiera existido- suspiro nuevamente al pensarlo, sintio un fuerte chackra muy cerca donde ella estaba. Al ver quienes eran abrio sus ojos como platos eran esos Akatsukis que le habian atacado cuando estaba en el pasado.

Como rayos ustedes estan aqui- Exclamo Hiromi para colocarse en posicion de batalla

Te seguimos, tu pequeños amiguitos no son los unicos que pueden abrir un agujero dimensional- Exclamo Hidan para luego sacar la lengua, para luego que Itachi y Deidara la sujetara por ambos brazos para que no pusiera resistencia

Tu vienes con nosotros- Exclamo nuevamente Hidan para sacar su arma y puntarla

Sueltenme- Dijo Hiromi mientras activaba su Sharingan a lo cual asusto a Hidan y un poco a Deidara e Itachi como siempre lo tenia activado, activo el Mansekyo sharingan

Parece ser que la mini Uchiha no quiere venir con nosotros-Sonrio Deidara al decir aquello

Dejenme- Grito nuevamente Hiromi y lagrimas empezaron a brotar de ese hermoso sharingan suyo

No sabia que los Uchihas lloraban- Deidara e Hidan empezaron a reir como unos lunaticos

Es hora de irnos- Dijo Ultimamente Itachi para abrir el agujero dimensional e ir a casa junto a su nueva presa


	11. Rompimiento en una relación, el regreso

-Capitulo 11-

El poder de los Uchihas, te extraño

Ya han pasado dos días desde la desaparición de Hiromi, Sasuke no podía dormir ni comer de la preocupación al igual que Hinata e Haruka el único que no le interesaba el asunto era a Daisuke, también Naruto estaba muy preocupado hasta en un momento pensó hacer una cuarentena para que nadie pudiera salir ni entrar de la aldea, Minato lloraba de tristeza, pensó quien fue el desgraciado que se llevo a su amada, Minori igualmente estaba triste, consolaba a su hermano mayor para que este no llorara y Kasumi otra historia.

/En los territorios Uchihas/

Sasuke debes descansar un poco, no me gusta que estés así por favor- Decía tranquilamente Hinata, ella hasta se veía peor que Sasuke, lucia pálida y hasta había adelgazado mucho por la preocupación

No- Dijo fríamente Sasuke

La puerta de la residencia de los Uchihas se abrió dando a conocer la persona quien la abrió, era Hiromi, Sasuke corrió como loco para abrazar a su princesa al igual que Hinata, Haruka lloraba de la alegría y Daisuke otro perro con ese hueso.

Donde has estado Hiromi nos has tenido muy preocupados- Decia en sollozos Sasuke hacia su hija

No es de tu importancia- Dijo fríamente Hiromi para irse luego a su recamara para descansar

Alguien sabe que le ocurrió a Hiromi, desde antes que ella desapareciera ha estado asi, que demonios le paso- Exclamo fuertemente Sasuke hacia sus hijos

No tengo idea papa, pero Minori me comento que ella y Kasumi pelearon y que alguien se metió y defendió a Kasumi y pues golpeo a Hiromi- Dijo Haruka pensante

Es porque Hiromi estaba golpeando a Kasumi y la defendí y esta Hiromi se molesto- Dijo por ultimo Daisuke para recibir una mirada maligna de Sasuke

Daisuke, esa mocosa chiclosa maltrata a Hiromi, acaso estas ciego, el amor que le tienes por ella es mas fuerte que le tienes a tu hermana acaso?- Exclamo fuertemente Hinata, regañando a su hijo por tal atrevimiento

Si quiero a mi hermana pero ella no debió golpearla-

Asi y dime porque me dijiste muerete- Comento Hiromi con mucho enfado hacia su hermano

No lo sé, la verdad no supe el porqué dije eso, jamás te lo diría es como si alguien me hubiera controlado en ese momento- Respondio Daisuke fuertemente

Tsk, se me había olvidado, Kasumi puede utilizar Genjutsu- Dijo Hiromi para de nuevo entrar a su habitación

Entonces ella solo me utilizo?- Se cuestionaba internamente Daisuke, esto no se iba a quedar asi, le haría pagar a Kasumi todo lo que le ha hecho a su querida hermana menor

La noticia del regreso de Hiromi, voló hacia los oídos del Hokage, rápidamente fue a los territorios Uchiha para ver a su ahijada y le traía un hermoso regalo. De pronto la puerta de cristal de los Uchiha se rompió en mil pedazos dejando a haber a un Naruto abrazando a Hiromi fuertemente a lo cual casi la mata de asfixia

Porque siempre rompes la puerta cuando vienes dobe?- Preguntaba Sasuke con el ceño fruncido

Y tu porque siempre andas de amargado- Contradijo Naruto burlonamente y provoco a Sasuke lo golpeara en la cabeza fuertemente- Gracias ahora me dejaste un gran chichon, por cierto te traigo un regalo Hiro-chan- Dijo sonriente Naruto para luego darle su regalo, un hermoso collar de cristal en forma de una rosa

Gracias tio Naruto- Le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

Oh Hiro-chan se parece mucho a su madre, timida, hermosa, y sobre todo tiene una gran pechonalidad a tan corta edad- Dijo Naruto luego para ser atacado por Sasuke fieramente

Papa lo decía de broma- Dijo Hiromi para tranquilizar a su padre

Broma o no, no debe decir eso a una niña de menor de edad, tan pervertido como Jiraiya eh?- Dijo burlonamente Sasuke- Por lo menos yo disfruto mejor que tu si se trata de la pechonalidad- ambos ya señores se empezaron a reir pero sintieron una aura negra tronándose los dedos, ambos voltearon y vieron a Hinata enojada- A-Amorcito que dijiste, no te escuche- Dijo fríamente e enojada Hinata para luego acercarse a Naruto y a Sasuke

Que….- Se quedo sin palabras Sasuke, desde que Hinata se había quedado aquí, había cambiado demasiado su modo de ser

En 10 minutos después, Naruto y Sasuke estaban totalmente golpeados por Hinata a la cual se tranquilizo y fue a jugar con su hija Hiromi y le hizo como si no hubiera ocurrido nada de nada

Hinata pega demasiado fuerte- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa adolorida

Tú crees- dijo Sarcásticamente Sasuke

/En la habitación de Hiromi/

Mama, puedo preguntarte algo-

Si por supuesto que sucede-

Como se conocieron tu y mi papa-

Etto…-

Por favor platícame, jamás mi papa me la platico-

Hiromi, sabes que no soy la Hinata del futuro, y pues no tengo conocimiento de eso-

Tienes razón pero, cuando te conocí eras muy diferente pero ahora te pareces un poco a Sakura-sensei-

No tengo idea pero no me gusta mi nueva personalidad-

/ En la casa de los Uzumakis/

Daisuke fue a la casa de su noviecita para terminarla, no podía creer que lo hubiera utilizado de esa manera para lastimar a su hermana, ya en la casa Sakura abrió la puerta y permitió entrar a Daisuke y ahí surgió los problemas siguientes

Daisu-kun pensé que vendrías mas tarde-

Necesito hablar contigo y es importante-

Esta bien soy toda oídos-

Por que humillas a mi hermana y dame el porque me hiciste que la lastimara-

Pero jamás hice eso-

No te hagas la sentimental Kasumi, gracias a ti Hiromi no me dirige la palabra en varios días, es mejor para los dos que..-

Que que?-

Que terminemos, no podría soportar a una mocosa como tu-

Asi que yo soy la mala de aquí, tu hermanita es una mimada por tu padre y tu querido padre no es mas que un vengador débil que hasta yo le puedo derrotar-

Asi que tan fuerte te crees verdad, ni siquiera a los talones le llegas a mi hermana, te falta casi un millón de siglo para que le puedas tan siquiera darle un golpecito-

Tu familia es una debilucha y la mia es la mejor, no me extraña que mi padre haya preferido mejor a mi madre que a esa ojos de huevo que tienes de madre-

Mucho más respeto Kasumi, o no quieres que ahorita mismo te mate y sabes que ni lo dudaría en hacerlo, tu madre siempre acosaba a mi padre, tio Naruto no la escojio por un simple capricho suyo, pero mi mama se consiguió algo mejor, como mi padre un hombre responsable no uno que se despierta a la 1 de la tarde-

No te metas con mi padre Uchiha débil-

Y tu no te metas con el mio Uzumaki agresiva chiclosa de mal gusto-

Mas respeto hacia mi Uchiha amargado no sabes de lo que soy capaz-

Ja a poco con esa amenaza de cuarta me vas a intimidar, tu tampoco sabes de lo que yo puedo hacer, chiclosa, asi que ya no te metas con mi hermana y yo te mato- Dijo por ultimo Daisuke para que se saliera de esa casa y volver a la suya


	12. El destino y la verdad

-Capitulo 12-

Después de la discusión de Uchiha a Uzumaki, el Hokage Naruto investigaba mas sobre el asunto de la nueva personalidad de Hinata, tenía que descubrir el porqué cuando ella llego a este tiempo su comportamiento cambio drásticamente, busco por los documentos secretos que todo un Kage debe tener, y busco ayuda de su compañero Nara Shikamaru por si el tenia la respuesta de su anhela cuestión.

Shikamaru?, hay algo que no puedo sacarme de la mente, y pues creo que tú tienes la solución a eso- Cuestiono tranquilamente Naruto

Naruto si preguntas si hay ramen sabor chocolate la respuesta es no- Dijo Nara para que Naruto riera de su comentario

No, es otra cosa, que pasaria si por ejemplo…., hay una chica del pasado viviendo en este tiempo, una chica con carácter timido y de repente es agresiva y sus cambios son notorios tanto físicamente e mentalmente- Interrogo Naruto, Shikamaru hizo mueca de que pregunta es esa, o tal vez el genio Hokage en realidad había traido una chica con esas características pero necesitaba de su ayuda

Pues eh leído sobre eso, y la verdad son dos cosas que posiblemente quieras escuchar Naruto-

Por favor si eres tan amable cuéntame-

Que problemático-

Para ti todo es problemático-

Si es verdad, bueno la primera es que, si esa chica permanece mucho tiempo aquí puede adaptar la personalidad de este tiempo en el cual ella posee, si ella es una chica de carácter timido en el pasado y en el futuro con carácter agresivo, eso puede perjudicar mucho su actitud, también dependiendo en el lugar donde viva, a lo que me refiero es que puede alterar su ser en tan poco tiempo-

Y la segunda que es?-

Que posiblemente alguien le hizo un sello prohibido, escuche que unos ninjas renegados de la arena crearon un sello en el cual si por ejemplo si esa chica en este tiempo ya no vive pero la quieren regresar a este mundo, buscan el cuerpo original de ella en el pasado, se podría decir que una copia barata de EDO tense pero más útil-

Interesante, muchas gracias Shikamaru por tu información e tiempo, ahorita vuelvo- Dijo Naruto para salir de la torre Hokage para hablar con Sasuke

Hinata había decidido dejar la casa para pasear un poco en el bosque, se sentía tan cansada viviendo de ahí pero un problema nuevo surgió, todo sus memorias del pasado se iban borrando y se presentaron nuevas memorias del futuro que ella no poseía cuando llego, ya no sentía el mismo afecto que sentía por Naruto ahora ella estaba totalmente enamorada de Sasuke, se pregunto internamente que era lo que le sucedia porque ella ahora actuaba tan raro, decidió ignorar sus pensamientos para ir a una linda cascada con un bello pasto verde y con hermosos arboles con flores un lindo lugar para Hinata, se recostó en el césped e suspiro pesadamente, estar en este tiempo la tenia confundida pero a la vez alegre por haberse casado con un hombre como Sasuke

Al parecer ya es hora de iniciar con el sello- Exclamo uno de cuatro ninjas que rodearon a Hinata, de pronto cadenas brotaron de Hinata sosteniéndola fuertemente, Hinata no pudo moverse y quedo invalida se cayó al césped, esos hombres se acercaron lentamente hacia ella, realizaron unos sellos demasiados raros y de pronto Hinata fue envuelta por un tipo de Hielo pero ardiente, grito del dolor, pero al parecer no venia sola, Sasuke salió para defenderla, lucho con esos ninjas hasta que al fin los mato de una buena vez, se acerco a Hinata y destruyo ese escudo de hielo que esos ninjas le habían puesto a su amada esposa, se libero y corrió a los brazos de Sasuke

Que haces tú sola aquí, debiste decirme que te acompañara- Dijo preocupado Sasuke

L-Lo S-Siento M-Mucho- Dijo en sollozos Hinata para luego abrazarlo fuertemente

Tsk, Hinata me estas lastimando con tu abrazo- Dijo un poco adolorido, para que esta Hinata lo soltara un poco para asi no lastimarlo mas

P-Perdon- Tartamudeo Hinata para seguir en los brazos de Sasuke

Descuida, ademas extrañe tus tartamudeos- Se acerco Sasuke a los labios de Hinata y los beso tiernamente, había extrañado esos tartamudeos por bastante tiempo

Chicos al fin los encuentro?, porque siempre que los encuentro se están besuqueándose- Dijo un llegado Naruto con un poco de pena en llegar en esa incómoda situación

Que necesitas dobe-

Ya sé el porqué Hinata se comporta de esa manera-

Enserio?-

Si, deja les platico-

/En la casa de los Uzumakis/

Kasumi que te ocurre te veo muy desanimada- Pregunto Sakura hacia su hija

Daisu-kun termino conmigo por esa maldita zorra- Exclamo fuertemente e enojada

Pero porque? Y quien es esa zorra para matarla-

Es Hiromi, ella le dijo que yo la humillaba y todo eso pero ashh.. maldita Uchiha me las pagara pronto-

Diciendo de eso, tenemos que hablar seriamente-

No me digas de que estas de parte de esos malditos Uchihas, mama?-

No pero, porque tratas tan mal a Hiro-chan, ella también es parte del equipo 8 al igual que su hermano Daisu-kun, son muy buenos chicos, tal vez es que estes celosa de que ella este muy cercas de ellos dos-

Mama son hermanos y no tengo celos de esa maldita Uchiha hija de un traidor de cuarta un debilucho-

Hey con más respeto, Sasuke-kun no es todo eso ni Hiro-chan tampoco, nadie de la familia Uchiha es asi, son personas respetables-

Si como sea, Daisu-kun me platico que la Uchiha se parece mucho a su madre del carácter, tan débil es mi tia-

Oye ya calmate, Hinata tampoco es débil, nadie de aquí es, cada quien tiene sus cualidades y no entiendo porque hablas siempre de eso, todos somos diferentes-

Si pero mama entiende-

Nada de peros, tienes que disculparte con Hiro-chan tu comportamiento ya esta fuera del limite hablare con tu padre acerca de esto-

Ash, como si mi padre haría algo-

/En el campo 7/

El equipo 7 entrenaba muy duro, con mucho cansancio pararon

Que duro entrenamiento de hoy verdad- Pregunto el muy cansado Minato

Etto… S-Si- Dijo igualmente de cansada Minori

Ya me muero del sueño- Dijo por ultimo Haruka para que sus dos compañeros se rieran de su comentario

Haru-kun como esta Himi-chan?-

Esta mejor, ya descubrimos el porqué estaba actuando de esa manera-

Dinos porque?-

Por culpa de tu hermana ella ocasiono todo y mi estúpido hermano le creyó mas a la chiclosa que a mi hermana-

Esa Kasumi tan engreída como siempre, si sigue asi se quedara solterona con 30 gatos es lo mas seguros-

A lo mejor si se queda solterona pero los gatos tampoco la van a querer-

N-No D-Deberíamos H-Hablar M-Mal D-De K-Kasumi-

A no?, ella fue la culpable que Hiromi ya no me hablara por mucho tiempo-

No seas exagerado solo fueron como 4 dias-

Si pero para mi fue una eternidad no hablar con el amor de mi vida-

Entonces mi hermana es un dango-

Bueno si un dango muy delicioso-

Es una idea mia o te haz vuelto un pervertido como Kakashi-san?-

No, solamente me dio unos libros para que los leyera, me dijo que eso mi imaginación creciera, y que algo mas, pero no se a lo que se quiso referir-

Minato tan tonto como siempre-

Si-


	13. Byakugan al ataque, de nuevo aqui

-Capitulo 13- Primera parte

Naruto y Sasuke querían de una forma recuperar a la verdadera Hinata, buscaron cualquier documento que se les ocurriera en sus mentes, pero ninguno daba a lo que ellos querían, hasta que en un libro que Sasuke encontró la cura para devolverle a la normalidad, pero se encontró con una información bastante aterrador, la información relataba que si querías revivir un cuerpo pero sin intención que fuera inmortal tendrías que recuperar el cuerpo de esa persona pero sería el cuerpo fresco básicamente tendrías que ir al pasado a recuperarlo, una vez ya completando esa faceta, insertar un sello en el cuerpo de ese cuerpo fresco, y el alma de ese difunto cuerpo se quedaría atrapado en el cuerpo fresco que una vez utilizo en el pasado, así que había una manera de salvar a Hinata y era separando el alma de ella y de su verdadera amada de una vez por todas así que ya faltaba poco para que Hinata del pasado volviera a su época pero una noticia hizo que sonriera, su esposa tendría la oportunidad de vivir y quedarse con él y recuperar por supuesto el tiempo perdido sin ella, rápido se lo informo a Naruto.

Debemos de hacerlo rápido Sasuke, porque si no, la alma de las ambas Hinata podrían quedarse en ese cuerpo para siempre- Dijo Naruto para luego que Sasuke dijera que si

Pero algo atrasaría ese deber y era los exámenes chunnin que una vez cancelo, de nuevo los equipos estaban en el campo que una vez la generación de novatos participo ahí, se sentía tan melancólico.

Bienvenidos de nuevo a los exámenes Chunnin, debido a un problema grave lo tuvimos que suspender a sí que ahora estamos de nuevo aquí- Dijo Nara Shikamaru para quedarse donde anteriormente se había quedado la pelea entre contrincante e contrincante.

El tablero empezó a mover los nombres y surgió el nuevo encuentro Uzumaki Minato y Uchiha Hiromi un encuentro amoroso en marcha

Uzumaki Minato y Uchiha Hiromi vengan-Ordeno Shikamaru para que luego bajaran rápidamente para su encuentro- Quiero una pelea limpia por favor la otra vez los hermanos de alguien casi matan a todos- Dijo ultimo Shikamaru para dar orden de que empezara la batalla

Rasengan- Se escucho fuertemente Minato al impactarse con Hiromi que con suerte se pudo proteger de ese ataque

Elemento de fuego: Prision de sangre- Dijo Hiromi para que luego un fuego muy intenso se colocara en Minato en forma de una jaula super ardiente, Minato la pudo destruir gracias a su otro elemento el agua

Elemento agua: Ciclon de la lluvia- y una gran lluvia mojo completamente a Hiromi- Estas perdida amorsito no podras conmigo- Dijo fuertemente y con superioridad Minato

Este Minato tan idiota como siempre- Dijo fuerte Haruka con intensión que su compañero le escuchase

Si lastima a mi princesa me las pagara- Dijo en un susurro sasuke para preparase para matar a Minato si algo malo le sucediese a su hija

Elemento agua: canción de la sirena- Dijo Minato para realizar un gran jutsu, Hiromi no soporto mas y realizo un chidori como su padre para electrocutar a su querido ''amigo''

Hiromi tu puedes- Dijieron sus dos hermanos fuertemente

Gracias- Dijo con una sonrisa Hiromi pero no se percato que su noviecito le impacto un elemento igualmente en sus ojos por desgracia no lo evito

Tiempo fuera- Dijo Shikamaru para ayudar a una adolorida Hiromi tirada en el suelo mientras retorcía del dolor

Hiromi- Gritaron Sasuke y sus dos hijos, ese Minato se las pagaría pronto

Hiro-chan- Dijieron la familia Uzumaki excepto Kasumi que en vez de preocuparse se rio

Te encuentras bien- Pregunto su padre para ayudarle a levantarse se fijo que su ojo derecho estaba totalmente cerrado y que respiraba muy lentamente

Minato es mejor que correr porque te voy a matar- Dijo Daisuke para perseguirlo y pegarle por casi matar a su hermana

Hija abre tu ojo- Dijo Sasuke y lentamente Hiromi abrió su ojo para su sorpresa no era ya de color negro si no blanco

Tu ojo que le sucedió- Pregunto Naruto preocupado hablaría seriamente con su hijo

No lo sé- Dijo Hiromi ya nerviosa

Tu ojo esta blanco aun vez- Dijo Sakura para curarla

Si hasta veo mejor que antes- Dijo Hiromi para levantarse lentamente

Lo primero que digo y lo primero que hace Minato- Decia Shikamaru preocupado

Vamos al hospital- Dijo Sasuke para cargarla y llevársela al hospital

Shikamaru anuncia el siguiente encuentro- Ordeno el Hokage

De acuerdo- Dijo este en tono aburrido

Ya casi la mayoría de los equipos ya habían concursado la mayoría empate y pocos habían ganado, el siguiente seria el encuentro de hermanas Uzumaki.

Ultimo encuentro Uzumaki Kasumi y Uzumaki Minori- Dijo Shikamaru con preocupación

Claro- dijeron estas al mismo tiempo

Hermanita tonta mejor ríndete jamás me has ganado- Dijo con superioridad a Minori

Aunque seas mi hermana ahora eres una enemiga por haber humillado a mi mejor amiga y utilizar a Daisu-kun de esa manera por tu culpa Himi-chan ha pasado por muchas cosas dolorosas-

No me importa de igual manera te vencerá rápidamente-

El encuentro de las hermanas ya había finalizado, la que había ganado era Uzumaki Minori, Kasumi estaba totalmente humillada, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su hermana mayor le había ganado por primera vez.

Bueno, aquí se acaba los exámenes chunnin, felicitaciones los que ahora son chunnin- Dijo el Hokage para felicitar a los nuevos Chunnin y felicitar a su preciada hija por convertirse en una de ellas.

/En el hospital de Konoha/

Hiromi lloraba de dolor en su ojo, no soportaba es e dolor que sentía ahorita mismo, una doctora la atendió y en un par de minutos le daría los resultados a Sasuke.

Sasuke desde cuando Hiromi tiene el Byakugan- Dijo la doctora Uzumaki Karin

De que estas hablando?-

Hiromi tiene el Byakugan-

Eso no puede ser, ella siempre ha poseído el Sharingan-

Al parecer ya no Sasuke, creo que sufrió ese cambio por una batalla que tuvo cierto?-

Si en los exámenes chunnin, dobe junior la ataco en los ojos y ella no se que hizo para que no saliera lastimada-

Al parecer Hiromi, poco a poco perderá la vista que tiene por una nueva, creo que ella desde siempre ha tenido el Byakugan pero como no ha ejercido sus ojos oculares y pues en esa situación de la batalla tuvo que utilizarlos-

Asi que ella ya se encuentra bien?-

Por supuesto, cada dia se parece mas a Hinata, solo le falta su otro ojo y ya será igualita a la difunta Hinata, pronto Hiromi cumplirá años asi que deberías regalarle algo de Hinata no crees ya es tiempo que le cuentes-

Tal vez- Se fue a haber a su hija a su habitación

/En la casa de los Uchihas/

Hinata esta totalmente dormida, entonces unos tipos entraron y se la llevaron.

/En los bosques/

Dejaron a Hinata amarrada en un tronco de madera, sujetando sus manos y pies para que no se liberara, su boca estaba cubierta de cinta y sus ojos tapados.

Ya es hora de separar las almas- Los ninjas realizaron los sellos y dos almas se fueron separando una era de Hinata del futuro y la otra de Hinata.

Donde estoy- se pregunto Hinata de futuro

De nuevo estas en la vida Hinata, ahora debes agradecernos-

Ustedes quienes son-

Somos quienes te inyectaron un medicamento para que fallecieras en el dia del nacimiento de tu hija-

No puede ser pero si yo fallecí por que no pude soportar el parto-

No-

Hinata del futuro se volteo y vio a si misma en un tronco desmayada

Pero si ella soy yo-Hinata no podía creer, en que tiempo estaba


	14. Te amo y por eso daré mi vida

-Capitulo 13-

Segunda parte

-El ultimo adiós a una persona equivocada-

Hinata la del futuro estaba totalmente confusa en la situación que estaba, estar rodeaba por 100 ninjas que aparecieron de la nada, una hinata desmayada, aun no tenia las suficientes fuerzas para acabar con esos ninjas pero como pudo lucho para defenderse y a esa Hinata aun desmayada, sus fuerzas fueron aumentando un poco al luchar con los demás, protegería el honor de los Hyugas y Uchihas a cambio de su vida de nuevo, asi como sucedió cuando ella falleció.

/ 13 años antes /

En una habitación asegurada por ambus seleccionados por el nuevo Hokage, ahora Uchiha Hinata estaba dando luz a una hermosa bebe que formaría parte de la honorable familia, cuando Hiromi nació fue la felicidad total para Hinata y Sasuke

Todo ya estará bien Hinata, necesitas descansar y nos vamos a la casa para cuidar a nuestra pequeña para siempre- Dijo con mucha felicidad Sasuke hasta lloro de la emoción algo no muy visto, Naruto se empezó a reir como un chango por la lloradera que su amigo creo, Sakura y Karin cuidaban de la pequeña bebe, se retiraron de la habitación para que Hinata pudiese descansar. Hinata descansaba en su habitación del hospital, dormía plácidamente pero unas personas no autorizadas para entrar, entraron y se percataron que Hinata no estuviera despierta, en su suero le inyectaron una dosis de un mortal veneno para que Hinata pudiera descansar ahora en paz

Una enfermera grita fuertemente, todos los pacientes escucharon el aterrador ruido proveniente de la recamara de Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto corrieron para asegurarse de ese grito, y la enfermera gritaba para despertar a Hinata pero ella no despertaba de los gritos, Sasuke se fue acercando hacia ella, vio con su sharingan que ya no respiraba, empezó a llorar, agarrado la muñeca de Hinata, y le prometió

A partir de ahora cuidare a nuestra princesa y a nuestros sapitos mi amor- Se lo prometió en el día de su muerte y cuando la visitaba en el cementerio

Cuando sus hijos iban a ingresar a la academia ninja, se aseguro que nadie molestase a su princesa, todo iba normal, pero se percato que era muy popular entre los chicos mocosos, un tic nervioso apareció en el ojo derecho de Sasuke, le pidió a Naruto que él quería ser el maestro de esa generación por razones suyas, Naruto acepto, Sasuke ahora era el nuevo maestro, y todos le temían debido a su actitud fría hasta sus dos gemelos hijos le temían.

Pasaron los años y cuando se graduaron fue el mejor dia de la vida de Sasuke ver crecer a sus hijos daban señales que era hora que los dejara en manos de sus amados pero no de su princesa, ella se parecía mucho a Hinata, su carácter timido, ayuda a cualquier persona si la necesita, y sus sonrojos que hacen que esos mocosos la halaguen mas y mas.

/ / / / / / / /

Hinata ya no podía detener por más tiempo a esos ninjas sus fuerzas disminuían, pero se percato de un chackra muy familiar acaso eran de?-

Perdon por la demora Hinata, hubo problemas en los exámenes pero ya estamos aquí- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa triunfal junto a sus hijos y los dos hijos de Hinata

Naruto?- Dijo feliz Hinata, ahora contaba con la ayuda de su amigo y ex amor de la infancia

Deja te los presento, los que son muy coloridos son mis hijos y los que no son los tuyos- Dijo burlonamente para luego ser golpeado por sus ahijados

Asi que ustedes son, Haruka y Daisuke- Dijo en sollozos Hinata, había esperado tanto para conocer a sus hijos, y muy guapos como su padre

Si, no es momento para ponernos sentimentales mama, tenemos que detener a esos malditos ninjas- Dijieron al mismo tiempo Haruka y Daisuke

Ustedes dan miedo cuando hablan al mismo tiempo- Dijo Minato para luego ser callado por ambos Uchihas

Chicos al ataque- Dijo Naruto para luego luchar con esos ninjas

Haruka atacaba con su espada a los ninjas renegados, junto demasiado chackra en ella para luego atravesarlos con su nuevo elemento rayo, Minori con su extraordinario Taijutsu mando a volar a muchos enemigos, Kasumi con su genjutsu nada comparado con los demás apenas pudo detener a unos cuantos, Daisuke con espadazos y con rapidez descuartizo a la mitad, Minato con su super rasengan destruyo a los demás, y Naruto ayudo a Hinata del futuro e pasado a levantarse claro que la del pasado todavía estaba desmayada.

Cuando al fin todo pareció terminar el mero jefe del grupo llamado N apareció, para con logro matar a Naruto, realizo un par de sellos super raros para todos y casi toco a Naruto para descuartizarle el corazón pero alguien se interpuso.

Daisukeee- Gritaron todos, Daisuke solo pudo toser sangre para luego caerse, ya no podían hacer nada, Daisuke había fallecido

TU, ASI NO SE QUEDARAN LAS COSAS, PAGARAS CARO- Exclamo muy enfadado Naruto, con el poder de las nueve bestias se transformo en un sabio y mato a ese maldito, el problema siguiente era que le diría a Sasuke

Daisuke- en sollozos Hinata abrazo a su hijo todo desangrado, cerro hinata los ojos de su hijo lentamente, tendría que hacer algo pronto para que su hijo volviera a la vida

Dejen a mi intentar algo- Dijo Kasumi con su mirada agachada, se acerco a Daisuke, su madre le había enseñado un jutsu que podría volver a la vida a los muerto con un solo requisito dar su vida, enfoco todo su chackra en el corazón de Dasiuke y lo realizo.

Diganle a Hiromi que me disculpe jamás quise humillarla de esa manera, Minato Minori los quiero con toda mi alma, Papa te quiero mucho y también dile a mi mama que la amo con todo el corazón- fueron las últimas palabras de Kasumi para fallecer con una sonrisa, la herida de Daisuke se empezó a cerrar y abrió los ojos en segundos

Que sucedió- Pregunto asustado Daisuke el pensó que había muerto por esa herida tan mortal

K-Kasumi dio su vida por ti- Solto en llanto Minori, al igual que Minato y Naruto, Daisuke no lo podía creer esa niña de cabellera rosada en realidad si lo amaba

Siempre recordare lo que hiciste Kasumi- Dijo un susurro Daisuke cerrando sus ojos y dar un suspiro


	15. Matrimonio e compromisos 4 años despues

-Capitulo 14-

El paso de los años

Despues del fallecimiento de la menor de los Uzumakis, Naruto con ayuda de sus hijos y sus ahijados volvieron todo a la normalidad, viajaron al pasado para devolver a la Hinata de esa epoca, Naruto dio un suspiro para realizar un Jutsu bastante poderoso para borrar la memoria de todo habitante de Konoha o no, para que olvidaran la existencia de Hiromi y todo lo relacionado a ella, depositaron a Hinata en su casa, aun estaba muy debil, Naruto dio un suspiro para dejarla y ir de nuevo a su epoca, despues de eso, realizaron el funeral de Kasumi la heroina quien trajo a la vida a Daisuke de una muerte muy desgarradora, todos los aldeados dieron sus pesame al Hokage y el acepto a todos, explico a todos el porque Hinata estaba de vuelta y todos aun confundidos aceptaron. Ahora ya han pasado 4 años de ese suceso asi que ahora Minato, Minori, Haruka e Daisuke tenian 18 años y la pequeña Hiromi 17, sucedieron cosas a toda la familia, la familia Uchiha se volvio mas unida gracias al regreso de Hinata pero un sucedo raro ocurrio, un nuevo integrante llego a la familia de 5 personas ahora de 6 una pequeña niña de cabellera oscura y ojos claros como la luna, la familia y los demas estaban muy felices de la llegada de la pequeña eso sucedio cuando Hiromi tenia 13 años proximamente 14 asi que ahora la pequeña tenia 4 años, solo faltaba 2 años mas para que entrara a la academia ninja. Hiromi paso por muchas burlas debido a su nuevo poder ocular, ahora tenia un ojo oscuro y el otro claro como la luna, pero no se arrempetia se sentia diferente a las otras personas algo que le agrado mucho, Hiromi se corto su cabellera larga para tenerla pequeña debido a las grandes misiones que tenia como Jounin, sus hermanos se convirtieron en ambus, su ahora novio Uzumaki Minato un tutor de un equipo gennin, al fin su padre le permitia tener novio, su mejor amiga una espectacular doctora en el hospital de Konoha, su hermano Daisuke tenia una novia un poco parecida a Kasumi su antigua rival e enemiga, la novia de su hermano es hija de Yamanaka Ino y Sai tambien grandes amigos de su tio Naruto, una hermosa chica rubia de ojos color noche, se convirtieron en grandes amigas poco a poco, y la sorpresa para la familia Uchiha e Uzumaki, su hermano Haruka le pidio matrimonio a su mejor amiga asi que en 6 meses de casarian. Ahora se encontraba en el parque suspirando del cansancio esta semana fue muy dura para ella, debia regresar a casa para jugar con su nueva hermanita llamada Mikoto al honor de la mama de su padre celoso que si podia estar a solas con Minato intentaba matarlo.

Hiro-sama buenas tardes- Dijo una aldeana con mucha educacion

Buenas tardes- Respondio educadamente Hiromi

Por verguenza se tapaba su ojo izquierdo en el cual poseía el Byakugan, su cabellera era corta como su sensei la tenia en el pasado, su vestimenta era unos mallones negros ajustados con su venda e accesorios ninjas en su pierna derecha, unos botines verdes, y su blusa e chaleco de Konoha, su protector lo tenia en el cuello, decidio mejor ir a su casa para hacer su deber con su hermanita pequeña. Ya estando en casa se quito sus botines, y saludo a su padre que leia un libro que su tio Naruto le obsequio, su mama cocinaba la comida que olía estupendamente, su hermanita jugaba con sus juguetes y su hermanita la fue a abrazar

Bienvenida hermana- Dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa bella que caracterizaba mucho en ella

Gracias Mikoto- Abrazo a su hermana y con sus dedos le pego en la frente de Mikoto

Eso me recuerda cuando mi hermano aun vivia y me hacia eso- Comento Sasuke dejando su libro a un lado y uniendose a la conversacion de sus hijas

Papa tan tonto como siempre- Dijieron al mismo tiempo Mikoto y Hiromi

Hmp- Dijo un poco molesto Sasuke

Sasuke no te enojes tus hijas dicen la verdad, y dime hija como esta Minato- Dijo Hinata para cargar a Mikoto y darle un beso en la mejilla, Sasuke se puso un poco celoso y Hinata no pudo mas y le dio un beso tambien en la mejilla

Esta bien solo que el ayer me pidio Matri-monio-Dijo Hiromi con sonrojo, Hinata grito de emocion junto con Mikoto y Sasuke pues tronandose los dedos y diciendo- El que te dijo que- Dijo entre dientes el pobre Sasuke

Papa no seas celoso, ya estoy grande asi que, vive tu vida, tienes a Mikoto- Dijo Hiromi tranquilamente, su caracter amoroso y tierno fue desapareciendo, ya se parecia mas a su papa, al contrario Daisuke y Haruka se volvieron mas mansos debido a sus novias

Que gran noticia hija, no es VERDAD SASUKE- Amenazo a su esposo con el puño cerrado y sonreia malvadamente a lo cual a Sasuke le asusto y dijo- S-Si-

Hermanita que gran noticia- Dijo Mikoto alegremente con sus mejillas sonrojadas levemente

Gracias- Dijo por ultimo Hiromi para irse a su habitación para descansar

Haruka y Daisuke habian regresado de la mision muy cansados solo querian llegar a casa a dormir por todo un año si es posiblemente, los aldeanos los vieron llegar pero se fijaron que no andaban de buen animo que eso se caracterizaba su padre cuando ellos lo saludaban educadamente y este respondia con un Hmp se habria casado con la chica mas timida e tierna pero no habia cambiado nada eso segun los aldeanos


	16. El sello maldito contraataca

-Capitulo 16-

Próximamente el destino al final

/ / / / / / / / /

Haruka y Daisuke llegaron a la casa de una dura misión que duro 4 meses, decidieron irse directamente a sus habitación sin antes saludar a su mama que se encontraba jugando con su hermanita, su padre dormido en el sofá de la sala y sin señales de Hiromi en la entrada de la casa, Haruka estaba que mas feliz se casaría en 6 meses con el amor de su vida la chica quien se robo su corazón, Daisuke estaba intranquilo con la situación tenia una mal sentimiento en su ser, en su mente pensó que algo grave pasaría, el le iba proponer matrimonio a su novia que ella fue quien le ayudo a superar a Kasumi, gracias a ella, olvido su sufrimiento y se enamoro de ella, cada quien tenia su romance de pelicula y mas sus padres que se enamoraron aun mas, parecian adolescentes acaramelados mas que ellos.

Mama cuando tenga la edad de mis hermanos puedo tener novio- Dijo tiernamente Mikoto para que Hinata le sonriera y su padre se levantara de golpe al escuchar a su nena decir eso

Por supuesto que no, tus hermanos ya estan grandes asi que ya pueden tener ya son responsables, pero tu hermana tiene novio unicamente por que el dobe tio tuyo me lo pidio mil doscientas veces- Exclamo con un tic nervioso Sasuke

SASUKE- Decia Hinata enojada y Sasuke se quedo ya callado no queria otra golpiza por parte de su esposa

Papa le tiene miedo a mami- Dijo burlonamente Mikoto a su corta edad ya sabia como tener a su papa con miedo

Hmp- Dijo por ultimo Sasuke para volver al sofa donde anteriormente estaba descansando

Mikoto quieres una merienda- Dijo Hinata hacia su hija

Por supuesto que si mami- Dijo por ultimo Mikoto para que su mama y ella fueran a la cocina por algo

En la casa de los Uzumakis la cosa era muy diferente, Naruto y Sakura organizaban la boda de su hija Minori, la casa estaba hecha un desorden total, Minato les iba a decir a sus padres sobre que le pidio matrimonio a su novia pero como estaban tan ocupados lo dejo para otro dia. Minori estaba muy nerviosa y preocupada, no queria volver haber una situacion como sucedio hace 4 años cuando su hermana fallecio, se sento en su cama a suspirar, se casaria con el heredero Uchiha muy pronto, estaba muy feliz pasar toda su vida con el, que le sacaba mas de un suspiro. El tiempo paso rapidamente los 6 meses exactamente, hoy era el dia mas esperado para las familias Uzumaki-Uchiha, Minori se volviera la señora Uchiha, en la iglesia estaba Haruka con un bello traje negro y con el simbolo de su familia en su espalda, las damas de honor, su hermana, la novia de su hermano, y amigas de el, y los padrinos, su mejor amigo, su hermano, y el chico perro como el le decia. La hora de la novia habia llegado, Minori lucia con un hermoso vestido ajustado, un velo largo, lucia perfecta como Haruka pensaba, Sakura lloraba de la felicidad junto con Hinata, Sasuke sonreía y Naruto seria el que los casara. Haruka y Minori estaban ya juntos alado sonrientes y sonrojados e tomados de las manos.

Uchiha Haruka alias el mini teme, aceptas como esposa a mi hija Uzumaki Minori, la cuidaras e respetaras hasta que la muerte los separe o si no te juro que te mato- Dijo Naruto para que las demas personas suspiraban juntarse mucho tiempo con Sasuke lo habia hecho muy protector con su hija

Por supuesto tio Naruto- Acepto Haruka y le dedico a Minori una hermosa sonrisa que era rara vez versela o mejor dicho a los integrantes del clan Uchiha

Tu Uzumaki Minori, aceptas a Uchiha Haruka como tu legitimo esposo, lo cuidaras e respetaras hasta que la muerte los separe-

Acepto-

Los declaro Marido y Mujer- Dijo por ultimo Naruto para que Haruka y Minori se dieron un timido beso, y los demas aplaudieron, Minori era oficialmente un Uchiha

Felicidades por su matrimonio- Dijo Hiromi con una sonrisa bella

Gracias Himi-san- Dijo educadamente Minori y ambas se abrazaron- Y dime cuando te casaras con Minato- Dijo Minori curiosamente

Minato y yo ya no somos novios, asi que el compromiso se suspendio- Dijo en sollozos Hiromi, la noticia le sorprendio a la pareja recien casada

Porque jamas nos dijiste acaso tienes miedo de algo Hiromi- Cuestiono su hermano, desde hace 3 meses, su hermana estaba actuando extraña, no comia, tenia ojeras, se veia muy palida

No solo que, Hmp, no importa, no te preocupes- Dijo con una sonrisa falsa y su hermano lo noto, odiaba que su hermana se comportara asi, se habia acordado que hace tiempo la habia visto con mordidas en su brazo y desde ese dia habia actuado raro

Hiromi dime la verdad tiene que ver con las mordidas de hace mas de 3 meses verdad- Dijo Haruka, Hiromi abrio los ojos como plato, y Minori no entendia pero se acordó de su mision con ella, un tipo muy raro las habia atacado y ella se habia desmayado y cuando se despertó, Hiromi vomitaba sangre y tenia una katana atravesando su estomago

/ Flash Back /

Hiromi y Minori corrian y brincaban los arboles de un bosque su mision era entregar un pergamino sagrado para la aldea oculta entre la arena, porque el Kazekage Gaara visitaría Konoha por unos asuntos con el amado Hokage, pronto entrarian al desierto, pero un hombre de tez palida y ojos morados las ataco, Minori salto para no quedar atrapada en ese gas verde pero desgraciadamente Hiromi no pudo saltar ese hombre la habia sujetado fuertemente para que se quedara inmóvil, escucho espadasos y cuando el gas se disperso, Hiromi estaba incada llorando y tenia un kunai atravesando su brazo, Minori peleo con ese sujeto pero no pudo con el, despues de tanto tiempo de entrenamiento aun no superaba a su mejor amiga, pero como era posible que su amiga se encontraba en derrota si era llamada maestra ilusionaría, tuvo grandes entrenamientos con su tio Sasuke en Genjutsu pero apenas podia crear uno poderoso le costaba mucho chackra, no habia nacido con un chackra ilimitado como su hermano y su difunta hermana asi que, como su madre, creo un sello para guardar el chackra pero en vez de tener en su frente lo tenia como collar, volviendo al tema de la pelea, Hiromi se levanto para defender a Minori, ese sujeto podia leer los movimientos de Hiromi, el sujeto con ojos morados casi atravieza una espada en el estomago de Minori pero gracias a Hiromi que logro desviar causando que ella fuera la que tenia la espada en su estomago, Minori se desmayo y Hiromi aun podia resistir otra pelea mas pero se quedo de nuevo inmovil, cadenas de la nada aparecieron en su cuerpo, sujetandola para no moverse, ese sujeto se acerco mas hacia ella y cuando la tuvo enfrente, le clavo colmillos en su fino cuello apareciendo ese sello maldito que anteriormente su padre poseia si no fuera gracias a su hermano el tal vez fuera Orochimaru en esos momentos, lloro del maldito dolor que sentia en su cuello, no pudo mas y se desmayo, acaso ese sujeto era ¿Un discípulo de orochimaru que busco venganza por su maestro?

/ Fin de flash back /

Himi-san sera por ese sujeto que nos encontramos hace tres meses- Dijo Minori, Haruka se sorprendio y vio a su esposa

Cual sujeto- Interrogo Haruka

Hace tres meses un sujeto extraño palida con ojos morados nos ataco a mi y a Himi-san pero Himi salio herida tenia una-Hiromi abofeteo a Minori para que ya no dijiera nada pero de pronto a Hiromi le dio de nuevo el dolor en el cuello y se agarro con fuerza para no emitir un quejido

Estas bien- Pregunto temeroso su hermano

S-Si- Dijo con dolor Hiromi, ya no resistia mas cerro sus ojos y se desplomo en el piso


	17. Hasta pronto, la despedida de Hiromi

-Capitulo 17-

¿Quien es el sujeto de los ojos morados? y porque Hiromi tiene el sello maldito

Penúltimo Capitulo

La historia se repite

¿Como se encuentra mi hija?- Pregunto una persona conocida para los oídos de Hiromi, se sentía tan fría, como si en cualquier momento cerrara sus ojos para siempre pero no ella tenia que ser fuerte para su familia, no podía permitir que una cosa tan insignificante le permitiese morir de una manera tan lamentable, abrió los ojos de golpe y vio unos ojos hipnotizadores color morados, abrió los ojos como plato, reconocía esos ojos en cualquier parte del mundo, ese sujeto la veía fijamente, Hiromi se puso nerviosa al ver esos ojos, se sentía atraída de una forma extraña, intento decir una palabra pero no salio ningún sonido, en segundos empezo a ver borroso acaso ese sujeto pálido lo provocaba esa reacción, intento estar mas despierta intento moverse pero no pudo es como si ese sujeto la tuviera retenida en una clase de Jutsu prohibido y desconocido, esa persona se empezó a acercar mas a Hiromi, se puso mas nerviosa que nunca, y le susurro en su oido

Muy pronto este mundo sera destinado a la oscuridad, el y ella revivirán ten lo por seguro Uchiha- Con una sonrisa malvada lo dijo, tenso mucho a Hiromi- Pero recuerda esto seras perfecta para la reecarnacion de el- Dijo por ultimo para lamerle el cuello donde estaba ese sello maldito y desapareció, Hiromi estaba en trance que diablos habia pasado, porque nadie sintio que ese sujeto estaba en su habitación, suspiro fuertemente y empezó a llorar, las enfermeras y mas las doctoras Sakura, Ino y Karin entraron al escuchar su llanto

Hiromi que te sucede- Pregunto Ino le revisaba su cuerpo y se encontro con lo inesperado una marca de maldicion en su cuello, se sorprendio, la habia revisado anteriormente y acaso nadie se habia fijado en su cuello, ahi estaba la marca tan pura como siempre- Sakura, Karin vengan haber esto- Dijo con preocupacion Ino, rapidamente Karin y Sakura fueron donde Ino estaba y se encontraron con lo peor la marca de maldicion de Orochimaru

P-Porque Hiromi tiene esto- Pregunto asustada Sakura, Karin se tapo su boca con sus manos jamas pensó ver de nuevo eso

P-Porque jamas vimos esta cosa en su cuello antes es muy notorio- Dijo Karin para checarla, Hiromi se torcia del dolor infernal que sentia, le inyectaron un tranquilisante en su cuello pero aun así no pudieron controlarla, entro Sasuke preocupado habia escuchado los gritos de su hija y vio que en el cuello de su hija tenia esa marca que detestaba

Que demonios, porque mi hija tiene esa marca- Dijo preocupado Sasuke y rapidamente entro Hinata y sus dos hijos con sus respectivas novias o en el caso de uno ya su esposa

Y-Yo puedo explicar, hace tres meses cuando fuimos a la mision del percamino del Kazekage un tipo con caracteristicas maduras, tez palida y ojos morados nos ataco, no supe con exactitud su proposito pero cuando recupere mi vision, vi a Hiromi escupiendo sangre y tenia una katana atravesando su estomago, yo me preocupe fui a sanarla pero ella no quiso me alejo lo mas posible de ella- Dijo Minori preocupada, los demas se quedaron callados tenian que saber quien era ese sujeto

Paso un dia para que a Hiromi le dieran de alta, Naruto se entero de lo que pasaba y le retiro todas las misiones a Hiromi, tenia que refugiarla la ultima vez que sucedio eso fue con su mejor amigo pelearon hasta la muerte y gracias que no se mataron, tenia que averiguar todo lo posible, o si no la misma historia se repetirá, Hiromi descansaba en el sofa de su casa, vestia con su pijamada pero la traia al reves, su pelo todo alborotado, en la casa ya no vivia Haruka ni siquiera Daisuke para acabar, ahora solo era ella y su hermanita y sus cariñosos padres, suspiro, ya no podia ir a misiones por culpa de ese maldito sello, su hermanita dormia calidamente en sus piernas, era un miercoles, Hiromi le acaricio el cabello de su hermanita sonrio al saber que ya no era la menor de la familia y que tenia que proteger a la hermanita que mas queria, escucho la puerta abrirse pero un gas verde ataco de nuevo, rapido llevo a su hermanita a su recamara por seguridad volvio a la sala con rapidez y ese sujeto aparecio con una sonrisa malvada

Es hora de partir mi querida Uchiha- Dijo con malicia, Hiromi parpadeo por tanta confusion como que irse- Se que te estaras preguntando el porque te eligi a ti y no a tus hermanos, muy pronto lo descubriras, tu seran una perfecta conejillo de indias, ven conmigo te dare poder o si no me quedara de otra que matar a tu hermanita a tus hermanos o otra persona a cual ames, me pregunto como peleara ese tal Minato- Dijo sarcasticamente

No te atrevas a poner un dedo encima a ellos o si no- Fue interrumpida- Si no que, en este momento yo soy el que controlo gracias a ese sello que tienes en tu cuello, con solo levantar mi dedo puedo hacer que tu mates a tu madre o a cualquier persona, mejore este sello solo para ti, asi que no te resistas ven conmigo te dare lo que quieras en este mundo, si quieres poder adelante- Dijo de nuevo ese sujeto- Mi nombre es Tabo anteriormente conocido como Zetsu negro- Le dio la mano este como signo de paz, Hiromi no sabia si aceptar, tal vez si ella se alejaba de sus seres queridos para protegerlos era lo mejor y asi fue le estrecho la mano y le dio esas miradas frias que se caracterizaban el clan Uchiha e Hyuga- Tienes una semana para despedirte asi que suerte- Dijo por ultimo este para desaparecer

Hiromi cayo al suelo y empezo a llorar se pregunto internamente que eh echo, se limpio las lagrimas y se fue a su habitacion para saber si su hermanita estaba bien si no le habia pasado nada con ese gas extraño, fue directamente a su cuarto, Mikoto dormia aun, Hiromi sonrio se sintio mas tranquila, tenia que decir el ultimo adios a sus seres queridos en una semana.

Su mama habia llegado con compras acompañada de su padre, fue corriendo para abrazarlos y decirles

Mama, Papa gracias por ser los mejores, gracias por todo, los amo- Lloro al saber que en una semana se tenia que ir

Algo malo sucedio Hiro- Dijo preocupada Hinata

No solo que quiero decirles cuanto los amo solo es eso- Dijo con la cabeza agachada

Tambien te amamos princesa- Sasuke le dedico una bella sonrisa

Gracias- Dijo esta

Lamentablemente la semana habia pasado tan rapido para Hiromi en unas cuantas horas se tenia que ir de la aldea por la seguridad de sus seres queridos, queria que el anochecer llegara para irse, lo bueno era que sus padres estaban de mision, y su hermanita estaba en casa de su hermano Daisuke y su novia muy pronto ellos se casarian, Minato se habia comprometido con la hija de su tia Karin, le dio tristeza al saber pero a la edad de 17 años tenia que irse lo mas lejos, era de iniciar una nueva vida ser alguien frio tal vez ese era su destino, el anochecer, empaco las cosas necesarias, dejo su banda ninja en su cuarto y escribio una carta de despedida, y se fue de la casa, cuando caminaba por la calle totalmente sola de Konoha no se percato que alguien la seguia y ese alguien era su ex amor.

Hiromi que haces a estas horas caminando sola por la calle- Exclamo preocupado Minato, conocia a Hiromi no era de esas personas que salia tarde a la calle y mas sola

Me voy de Konoha solo es eso- Dijo en un suspiro Hiromi, volteo para atras y derramo las lagrimas, el viento comenzo a soplar, su cabellera habia crecido pero no tanto, su cabello volaba por el frio viento, Minato se sorprendio

Acaso vas a una mision?- Pregunto nerviosamente

No, me voy para siempre de aqui por un asunto- Dijo friamente Hiromi con la vista para abajo

Como que te vas algo paso con tu familia- Pregunto

No, me voy por voluntad propia, no pertenezco a esta vida, no quiero ser un estorbo, para mi familia ni mucho menos para ti- Dijo con una sonrisa falsa aun derramaba lagrimas, Minato intento acercarsele pero no pudo ella se alejaba mas y mas, Hiromi se fue corriendo para la entrada de Konoha, pero Minato se puso en su camino

No permitire que vayas de Konoha tu familia te necesita yo te necesito- Dijo en suspiros Minato, el la amaba con todo el corazón

No me dejas de otra que quitarte del camino Uzumaki- Dijo friamente Hiromi, activo su Byakugan y su Sharingan y se puso en posicion de batalla al igual que Minato, pero Minato no pudo contra ella y perdio, estaba en el suelo derramando sangre y Hiromi lo veia

Hasta pronto Minato- Dijo por ultimo Hiromi para irse


	18. Mision A: Buscando a Hiromi y Madara?

- Capitulo Final -

Parte Uno

Al día siguiente toda la aldea de Konohagakure no sato se entero de la partida de Uchiha Hiromi, Minato estaba en urgencias en el hospital de Konoha por heridas muy graves e profundas cerca de su pecho, todos entraron en Shock que demonios había ocurrido, porque la pequeña e tierna Hiromi había decidido dejar la aldea acaso la historia se volvía a repetir, en la torre del Hokage, Naruto veia por la famosa ventana, el dia muy oscuro e triste, no paraba de llover, dio un suspiro y todos los de su generacion entraron excepto su mejor amigo y Hinata.

Naruto como es posible que Uchiha Hiromi ha dejado la aldea- Dijo Kiba enojado, aun no podía creer que esa niña tan hermosa y aclamada por la mayoria de los hombres haya dejado la aldea pues claro es hija del ex traidor Uchiha Sasuke pero jamas se lo pensó de ella

Aun no se la situación en la que estamos, pero hace tres meses un tipo de ojos morados mejor dicho tal vez un discípulo de Orochimaru ataco en una misión a Minori y a Hiromi, las chicas no pudieron contra el pero lo que sospecho es que quiera a Hiromi por la misma razón que el profesor serpientes quiso a Sasuke, por sus ojos- Dijo Naruto para volver a su asiento y ponerse en brazos cruzados

Naruto-kun te acuerdas que hace 4 años Hiromi-san desapareció gracias a unos ninjas desconocidos, tal vez ellos desde un principio tenian un ojo en Hiromi-san- Dijo Rock lee y todos se quedaron pensativos

Tienes razón- Se levanto de golpe- Nueva mision para todos de nuestra generacion y la generacion de Hiromi, ir a rescatar como sea a mi ahijada- y todos asintieron emocionados despues de tanto tiempo tenian una mision todos juntos solo faltaba decirles a la familia Uchiha

Sasuke estaba mas que mal, no queria hacer nada, estaba acostado en su cama con la vista perdida al igual que Hinata, Mikoto tambien extrañaba mucho a su hermanita, sus hijos estaban en la casa de sus padres con sus respectivas novias, ambos estaban muy mal, lloraban por la perdida de su hermana, de pronto la puerta de los Uchihas se rompio dando a conocer la persona que la rompio, Uzumaki Naruto el Hokage

Donde esta el teme- Dijo este y sus ahijados apuntaron en la habitacion, Naruto fue corriendo y subio las escaleras y en par de segundos traia en sus hombros a Sasuke y a Hinata, y se fueron de la casa, Daisuke parpadeaba y tenia el ceño fruncido y Haruka con la boca abierta

Por que tu padre tiene así a los mios- Pregunto Haruka mientras veia a Minori con cara de preocupacion, y los 4 y mas su hermanita se fueron a donde Naruto llevo a sus padres, los aldeanos veian como el Hokage llevaba al matrimonio Uchiha en sus hombros con rapidez, Sasuke le golpeaba para que lo dejara pero este no emitió ningún sonido, llegaron a la torre hokage, y los dejo en unas sillas y los demas veian a Naruto con estupidez acaso fue rompio la puerta y los cargo hasta aqui?.

Teme, Hinata no esten tristes- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa- perder a una hija es muy doloroso lose, cuando murio Kasumi mi corazon se partio, mi alma se quemo y- Fue interrumpido- Ya entendimos el punto dobe, solo una pregunta, PORQUE DEMONIOS LLEGASTE DE LA NADA A LA CASA ROMPISTE LA PUERTA Y NOS TRAJISTE CARGANDO ACASO NO PUDISTE LLEGAR TRANQUILAMENTE PLATICAR CON NOSOTROS- Gritoneo Sasuke y Naruto se hizo chiquito

Si Naruto, nos diste un gran susto- Tambien gritoneo Hinata, y los demas se alejaron de la escena

Bueno nueva mision, generación nuestra y la de tu hija, iran a rescatarla- Dijo Naruto tranquilizando al matrimonio Uchiha

Cuando partimos- Dijo emocionado Sasuke

Mañana a primera hora- Dijo este por ultimo para que los demás se prepararan

El dia tan esperado habia llegado, todos se habian preparado para la dura mision, todos con sus chalecos Jounin los adultos, Naruto con capa de Hokage, y sus hijos con las ropas que mas comodas se sentian, como Haruka y Daisuke pertenecian a ambu sus uniformes de la tan famosa organizacion, y los demas con ropas sencillas y sus accesorios, partieron rapido, a Konoha la pusieron en cuarenta asi que nadie podia salir ni entrar a partir del dia de hoy, saltaban arboles, veian los posibles guaridas de la zona, pero ninguna señal de Hiromi, viajaron al pais de rayo donde Killer bee es ahora Kage, buscaron en todo lugar pero ninguna señal, habian pasado meses, se podria decir que 7 desde la busqueda, Sasuke estaba demasiado preocupado por su hija, los demas ya estaban cansados pero tenian que seguir, hasta que en un punto muy lejos, que casi dieron la vuelta a todo el mundo, los dejo boca abiertos, encontraron un bosque demasiado grande, Daisuke dijo que ahi podia localizar el chackra de su hermana, las esperanzas de los equipos volvieron, Sasuke pronto estaría de nuevo con su hija preciada, hasta el equipo taka estaba ahi ayudando, pero una emboscada les fue presente a los demas, de la nada aparecieron serpientes, leones, cualquier animal salvaje,y vieron a una chica de cabellera azulina corriendo y gritando, Sasuke la reconocio era su hija, le grito y ella volteo pero vio una gran diferencia en ella, su mirada era muy fria mas que el, le perturbo, rápidamente corrió hacia ella, pero ella saco una espada y casi se la encaja en su pecho

Hiromi que te pasa porque quieres matar a tu propio padre- Dijo Sasuke asustado no podia imaginar esa clase de violencia en su hija

Padre?, pero si yo no tengo- Dijo mientras puso su cabeza de lado, y hizo un puchero, los demas la vieron con horror ella sonreia muy inocentemente

Olvidalo Uchiha, ella ya no recuerda nada de su pasado, ella solo recuerda su proposito de vivir verdad Hiro-sama- Dijo una chica de cabellera verde una total desconocida

Oh si- Dijo dulcemente Hiromi

Hiromi, no recuerdas que yo soy tu hermano, y tu favorito- Dijo Haruka para ser golpeado por Daisuke

Yo no tengo familia, mi unica familia es Ven-san, Zetsu-sama y Madara-sama- Dijo dulcemente el ultimo nombre y los demas abrieron los ojos como plato

M-Madara?- Dijo Sasuke al mismo tiempo Naruto

Si y lo quiero mucho- Dijo con una sonrisa pero la cambio a una fria- al igual que Kaguya-sama


	19. Capitulo Final

-Capitulo Final-

Parte final

Teme, ten cuidado, posiblemente ella no es Hiro-chan- Dijo Naruto viendola detenidamente a su ahijada había cambiado mucho, su cabellera habia crecido, tenia el mismo corte que Sasuke solo que mas largo, sus facciones habían cambiado, era un teme pero en mujer

Y que creen que estan haciendo, Hiromi y Veno- Una voz conocida se hizo presente en el bosque, se escucharon pasos y la sombra se lleno de luz, Uchiha Madara veia a los demas con burla- Oh son ustedes, recuerdo como me derrotaron, tranquilos, les pagare todo por lo que me hicieron- con una mueca burlona se hizo presente en el rostro del Uchiha mas poderoso que pueda existir

Uchiha-sama, ha despertado- Pregunto veno con una sonrisa maliciosa

Si, Hiromi ven aqui- Ordeno fuertemente Madara, los demas aun en su asombro vieron como Hiromi se acercaba mas y mas al Uchiha, a quedar pocos centimetros de sus rostros- Tu seras perfecta para ya sabes que- Dijo en un susurro en su oido, los demas querian escuchar lo que ese maldito le decia, Hiromi no omitio ningun sonido, solo sonrio algo que dejo desconcertados a todos- Si quieres jugar un rato con ellos adelante- Dijo por ultimo Madara para adentrarse a la guarida

Todos preparados- Dijo Naruto, los demas sacaban kunais, espadas, concentrado chackra, etc.

En verdad creen que peleare con ustedes verdad, están muy equivocados- Dijo hiromi cruzando sus brazos, los vio con enfado a todos, pero sentia algo raro con el chico rubio de ojos verdes, se le hacia conocido de una parte, al igual que la familia Uchiha

Hiromi, porque te fuiste con ellos- Dijo su padre preocupado, no quería que ella pasara por lo mismo que el

Esto no es de tu importancia Uchiha, si estoy aqui es por cumplir mi trato con Madara, gracias a el fui salvada- Dijo Hiromi con la cabeza agachada

El que te ha echo por ti dime, que yo recuerde, tu jamas lo has conocido, el fue quien inicio la guerra- Exclamo molesto, jamas se imagino que madara estuviera vivo y que utilizaria a su nena

Tu que sabes, Madara ha echo cosas por mi- Solto en llanto- El es un padre para mi- Las palabras de Hiromi aturdieron a Sasuke

Yo soy tu padre verdadero, solo Madara te utiliza, yo te eh cuidado desde que tu madre fallecio eres muy importante para mi- Lloro Sasuke, los demas se sorprendieron, para algunos era la primera vez que veian al Uchiha llorar de esa manera

Tu no eres nadie para mi, yo no te conozco- Grito fuertemente Hiromi, todos los que estaban con Hiromi desaparecieron junto con ella, pero Minato de fijo que en el ojo izquierdo de ella, salia una lagrima y se fijo adentro estaba hiromi gritando pidiendo ayuda, eso le rompió el corazon

Ya han pasado años, se podria decir que Hiromi ya tiene 22 años, Los de Konoha han pedido ayuda a las demas aldeas, Daisuke ya se habia casado con su novia, hasta Haruka y Minori esperaban a su primer hijo, Sasuke y Hinata totalmente tristes pero con sonrisas falsas, Mikoto ya estaba en la academia ninja, la busqueda que se realizaba para encontrar a Hiromi no daba frutos, tenian esperanzas, tenian que esperar un poco mas para recuperarla.

En un lugar demasiado alejado del mundo shinobi, una chica de cabellera azulina demasiada larga, caminaba por el laboratorio de su amo, Uchiha Madara, su mirada era penetrante, causaba mucho miedo, Hiromi, ya no sabia quien era, su pasado, nada, habia olvdado todo completamente, pero si recordaba ese chico de cabellera rubia y esos hermosos ojos verdes, suspiro levemente para decir- Minato-

¿Continuara?

Fin

-DiazGuiselle

Mis lectores se que este fanfic se quedo incompleto, pero no se preocupe la segunda parte de este fanfic volvera pronto, con nuevos personajes y un nuevo amor aparecerá en Hiromi, el nuevo plan de Madara de que se tratara porque tanto misterio, quien es esa chica Veno, ¿ Secretos seran revelados sobre una muerte pasada?

No se lo pierdan en la segunda parte de Soñando un amanecer 2


End file.
